Una nueva generación y esperanza
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: SYOC. Cuando un temible enemigo apareció, empezó a asesinar a todos los maestros de Kung fu…logrando casi su objetivo, ya que logro sobrevivir solo muy pocos, pero lamentablemente, ahora el gobierna China con puño de hierro. Ahora, un nuevo grupo de héroes tratara de derrotarlo y traerle a China su libertad, ¿lo lograran?, averígüenlo. Inscripción de Oc's, cerradas.
1. 1- Una China Desolada

**Hola a todos, soy solo un escritor que actualmente tengo otras historias, pero esta será la primera que hago de Kung fu Panda.**

 **No hay mucho que decir, solo que disfruten el comienzo de esta historia, que será en un ambiente "oscuro", por haci decirlo.**

 **Ah, sí se preguntan, si, si va a ver inscripción de Oc's, pero será hasta al final donde estarán los datos necesarios para que me envíen su Oc, los que quieran participar.**

 **Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Cap. 1. Una China Desolada**

 _Cuenta la leyenda de un extraordinario Guerrero de Kung fu, que inclusive su técnica era más allá del mismo Universo, cuenta también la historia que era tan bárbaro que dejaba a ciegos a todos sus oponentes con tan sólo verlo, también se decía que podía sobrevivir sin comer durante meses nada más que con el rocío de una sola hoja de gingko y la energía del Universo._

 _El Guerrero Dragón lucho a lado de los mejores guerreros de Kung fu de toda China, los 5 furiosos, ellos seis lograron hacer varios logros heroicos, incluso considerados algunos legendarios, pero los más conocidos son;_

 _Cuando el Guerrero Dragón derroto al maestro de Kung fu corrompido, que fue el primero en revelar los mil y un rollos de Kung fu, Tai Long._

 _Cuando el Guerrero Dragón junto a sus amigos lograron evitar que el perverso pavo Real, Lord Shen, conquistara China con sus letales armas, unas armas que respiraban fuego y escupen metal._

 _Y cuando derroto al espíritu guerrero llamado Kai, la bestia de la Venganza, en el mundo de los espíritus._

 _Todas esas ha sayas y muchas más hicieron que toda China estuviera en eterna gratitud con ellos, y sabían todos perfectamente que mientras que el Guerrero Dragón siguiera protegiendo a toda China, China estaría en total paz y armonía…_

-¡Espera un momento mami!-dijo una voz interrumpiendo el relato, podemos apreciar quien hablo fue una pequeña conejita entr años, ella estaba sentada escuchando atentamente el relato mientras estaba sentada en el piso de su casa. También podemos apreciar que ella estaba junto a ella una coneja mayor, que era su mama.

-¿Qué pasa hija?-dice la coneja mientras para con su historia para ver a su pequeña.

-Si el Guerrero Dragón era el máximo defensor de China, ¿dónde está el en estos momentos?, ¿por qué aún no ha aparecido, y en especial porque nosotras vivimos en el mismo Valle que el?-pregunto con mucha inocencia la pequeña a su madre, y ella no le supo que responder.

-Por qué él ahora está muerto-dijo una tercera voz en la sala, se trata de una coneja adolecente entre los 13 a 15 años, mientras se asomaba afuera por una ventana cerca.

-¿Qué?-dijo la pequeña sorprendida.

-No…..no está muerto-dijo la madre tratando de suavizar las cosas, mientras veía con desaprobación a su hija mayor-que tal si mejor vas a jugar con tus muñecos-dijo suavizando viendo su mirada a la pequeña, y esta sonríe mientras se va a una parte de la sala.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto molesta la madre a su hija mayor en un susurro.

-Nada….es solo que sabes muy bien que a ellos no les gusta que cuentes esas esas historias-dijo sin interés la adolecente y a la vez con algo de miedo.

-No tiene de malo que le dé a ella un poco de esperanza-dijo con seriedad la madre, la hija solo dio un suspiro para ver con preocupación a su madre.

-Ya sabes muy bien lo que dice la ley que …el emperador puso a todos-dijo con enfado y preocupación a su madre

Las dos se quedaron calladas, sin saber que decir, pero hasta que vieron como la pequeña hacia poses de Kung fu, no pudieron evitar que era adorable…

-¡Soy el Guerrero Dragón!-exclamo con gran felicidad la pequeña mientras hacia una pose de Kung fu, pero eso provoco que su mama y su hermana se asustaran, y rápidamente su hermana le tapa la boca.

-Estás loca-dijo con enfado a la pequeña-sabes lo que harán si nos escucharán los…

-¡Abran la puerta!.

Las tres escucharon una voz con autoridad mientras tocaba la puerta, y una mirada de horror apareció en sus rostros, aunque la niña fue por miedo al escuchar de inmediato la voz.

-¿Qué hacemos mama?-dijo con miedo la mayor mientras veía a su madre pensando en un plan.

-Ocúltate tú y tu hermana, yo voy a ver qué pasa-dice tratando de verse valiente ante sus hijas, pero en sus ojos reflejaban un gran miedo.

Pero antes de que sus hijas dijeran algo, la puerta de su casa fue destruida por una hacha, y de ahí ingresaron unos rinocerontes, con una armaduras negras y con bordes blancos al final al final de ellos y en sus cascos tenían grabado un 龙 de color rojo carmesí.

Apenas ingresaron a la casa, se lanzaron hacia las conejas, y ellas no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar para poder esquivarlos.

-¡Todas ustedes, en nombre del Gran Emperador de China, quedan arrestadas!-dijo con autoridad uno de ellos.

-¡¿Qué, porque?!-dijo con miedo la adolecente, mientras era sostenida por uno de los soldados.

\- Por romper con la Regla no °2, nunca hablar sobre historias inventadas.

-Por favor, suéltenme me lastiman-dijo la pequeña mientras lloraba de dolor por el agarre que estaba recibiendo.

-¡SUELTENLA!-dijo la madre tratando de soltarse, pero como respuesta, recibió un golpe de parte de uno de los soldados.

-¡Llévenselas de aquí, ahora esta propiedad pertenece al emperador!-dijo con autoridad uno de los rinocerontes, mientras que los otros sacaban mediante la fuerza a las conejas, ignoran las suplicas de su madre que se detuvieran, y que solo se llevaran a ella y no también a sus hijas.

Afuera, podemos presenciar que era de noche y como los rinocerontes se las empezaron a llevar encadenadas ante la mirada de algunos pocos pobladores que estaban afuera, y muchos veían con tristeza como se las empezaron a llevar. Uno de los soldados que estaba en la calle, que era un lobo, los hizo reaccionar a todos.

-Que tanto están mirando!-dijo con enfado el lobo, y rápidamente casi todos se alejaron por el gran miedo que ellos tienen en estos momentos.

Pero oculto alguien en las sombras, no se podía ver quien era, ya que tenía una capa café cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, aunque por su estatura, se podría decir que era un gran felino. Él sujeto presencio todo lo ocurrido, y aunque quería ir a detener a los rinocerontes, sabía perfectamente que si lo haci, el emperador sabrá por los rumores en donde se oculta.

Asique apretando su pata y con resignación, se empezó a ir a su escondite.

(0)(0)(0)

A muchos kilómetros del Valle, podemos presenciar a lo que era la Ciudad Prohibida, ya que ahora todo el lugar se olía un horrible olor de muerte, los aldeasnos estaban totalmente aterrados encerrados en sus hogares, por las calles habían varios soldados imperiales y por todas las casas ondeaba una bandera con el mismo signo que ellos tiene grabado. Y en un gran palacio de color negro y techo carmesí, más precisamente en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, había alguien ahí dentro, por toda la oscuridad no se podía ver quién o como era ese ser.

-Mi emperador-el ser escucho como alguien le hablo y abrió sus ojos, que eran de un color rojo carmesí, totalmente aterradores.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo el mientras veía fijamente a un lobo, este al ver a su emperador, provoco un gran miedo en él, pero juntando todo el valor, empezó a hablar.

-Los maestros ya vienen en camino, ¿quiere que los embosquemos?-dijo con algo de temor.

-No, da la orden de esperar….déjenlos que entren-dijo con seriedad, sorprendiendo al lobo al escuchar eso, pero al poco tiempo comprendió el plan, asique el dio una reverencia antes de irse y dejarlo nuevamente solo.

Mientras, afuera de la muralla, dos osos guardianes, también pertenecientes al ejército hacían guardia en una de las puertas pequeñas que habían alrededor de la muralla para ingresar al palacio, cuando de repente uno cayo inconsciente al suelo, el otro antes de que se diera cuenta, vio de enfrente como un elefante lo golpeó fuertemente en su cara, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

-Listo, no hay moros en la costa-dijo seriamente el elefante, después entre los arbustos salieron un Gallo, una Leopardo de la Nieves y una Buho.

(Nota: Son los personajes que aparecen en la serie, capitulo "Los Primeros Cinco", para evitar alargarme dar sus características).

-No crees que exageraste con el ultimo, maestro elefante-dijo el gallo seriamente mientras veía el cuerpo de los osos.

-Claro que no, bien ellos se lo merecen-dijo con enfado el maestro elefante.

-Shh, bajen la voz, no queremos que descubran que estamos aquí -dijo la maestra leopardo de las nieves mientras escondía los cuerpos de los osos en los arbustos.

-¿Segura que él no se encuentra, Feng huang?-dijo seriamente el elefante mientras veía seriamente a la Buho.,

-¡Oh!, me insultas compañero, ¿Por qué debería de mentirles?, ya que él no va estar en su propio palacio, es la oportunidad perfecta para poder descubrir una debilidad de el- Feng huang mientras veía a sus tres ex amigos.

Aunque ellos no confiaban en ella, no tenían muchas opciones, y además ya estaban aquí.

-Bien, más te vale que no nos traiciones-dijo el M. Gallo seriamente a Feng huang, antes de entrar por la puerta, seguido por todos sus demás compañeros.

Cuando entraron por la puerta, todo parecía totalmente vacío, ya que no había guardias ni vigilantes, esto les pareció muy extraño.

-Oigan, por aquí-dijo Feng Huang mientras ella se adelantaba a una puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, para después ingresar en ella.

-¡Fen Huang!, espera-dijo la M. Lepopardo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, sus otros amigos se fueron también a la puerta donde antes Feng Huang ingreso-….tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo con un suspiro antes de seguirlos.

Cuando los Maestros Galla, Elefante y Leopardo entraron, lo único que podían ver era solo oscuridad.

-¿Feng Huang, donde…..-empezaba a decir el Ma. Gallo, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, en la puerta cayeron unos barrotes de hierro, haciendo que ya no pudieran salir y después varias antorchas se encendieran, revelando a varios soldados imperiales apuntándolos con flechas.

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!-exclamo el M. Elefante molesto y preocupado, todos ellos empezaron a buscar una salida, pero sus vistas se fijaron en Feng Huang a lado de los soldados y recibiendo una bolsa, no fue de pensar mucho para saber lo que ocurría.

-¡NOS TRAICIONASTES!-exclamo enojada la M. Leopardo a su excompañera.

-Jejeje, ¿de verdad creyeron que yo iba a morir solo para salvar a la gente inocente, en vez de a mí?-hablo con mucho sarcasmo ella-y además, no hay de malo unirse al equipo ganador.

-Ella tiene mucha razón-hablo una voz severamente, todos los soldados se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar para que estuviera de enfrente a los maestros, cuando se dejó ver, solo podemos ver que tiene una túnica blanca con unos bordes negros, también tiene una capucha, lo único que se puede ver de él es que es alto, se distingue sus garras que son algo grandes curveadas de color negro y sus ojos de un color rojo carmesí.

-Siwang-hablaron al mismo tiempo los maestros con odio al ver al mismo sujeto que tomo el trono de China por la fuerza hace tiempo.

-Me honra ver a unos maestros de Kung fu viniendo a mi hogar, usualmente no recibo visitas-dijo mientras que en su capucha, se veía que el saco su lengua, su lengua era muy larga, algo ancha y terminaba de dos puntas.

-¿Quién diría que nos honraría con su presencia?, emperador-dijo con mucho sarcasmo y furia el M. Elefante y ya preparándose para pelear contra él, y al poco tiempo sus compañeros siguieron su acción.

Pero cuando vieron los soldados que los maestros iban a atacar a su emperador, alistaron sus arcos y hubieran disparado, si no fuera que Siwang levantó su garra en señal de alto.

-Ustedes van a morir, de eso no hay duda-dijo seriamente para después hacer una pequeña sonrisa siniestra-pero no morirán a manos de mis soldados, si no por mis propias garras, si alguien interfiere, conocerá mi furia-dijo mientras caminaba para estar al frente de ellos tres.

Los Maestros Gallo y Leopardo, se quedaron esperando que hacia él y tratando de asimilar un plan, pero el maestro Elefante.

-¡No espera!-dijo la M. Leopardo al ver como el maestro Elefante se iba a lanzar directamente hacia él, Siwang se dio cuenta de eso, pero no se movió de su lugar. Ya cuando el M. Elefante estaba a nada de Siwang, nadie se dio cuenta como, pero el M. Elefante cayo pesadamente al suelo y tenía unas marcas de garras en su cuello.

-Que patético-expreso Siwang seriamente y mostrando su garra izquierda que en ella tenía unas gotas de sangre, pero no era de él.

Los Maestros Gallo y Leopardo al ver a su amigo muerto, se lanzaron a atacar en coordinación a Siwang, pero él lograba esquivar sus ataques y todavía aún tenía su túnica, y pasando un poco de tiempo, Siwang se aburrió y decidió acabar con esto de una vez, asique el ataco con su garra izquierda a la M. Leopardo, ella se dio cuenta, asique logro esquivarlo dando una voltereta hacia atrás, pero el M. Gallo no tuvo la misma suerte que ella, ya que en la parte de atrás de la túnica de Siwang, salió una cola grande escamosa de color negro y con ella enredo el cuello del M. Gallo, después Siwang comenzó a hacer presión en su cuello y no falto mucho para que se escuchara el cuello del M. Gallo rompiéndose.

La M. Leopardo también escucho el golpe, y ella vio como Siwang aventaba el cuerpo de su amigo a ella, y ella difícilmente lo agarro, después con temor vio cómo se encontraba, pero lamentablemente, sus temores se hicieron reales al ver que ya no respiraba.

-¿Sabes?, yo pensé que darían más pelea al ser los antiguos 5 furiosos, que decepción-dijo seriamente Siwang, la M. Leopardo dejo el cuerpo de su amigo, para levantarse y después ver con mucha furia a Siwang.

-¡TU!-dijo con furia la maestra Leopardo antes de lazarse otra vez hacia Siwang, dando una patada giratoria sobre su propio eje, pero el salto para después darle un poderoso coletazo en la cara a la maestra, haciendo que ella terminara chocando el suelo.

Aturdida y con la vista borrosa por el golpe, solo pudo sentir como una garra aprisionó su cuello cortando su respiración y como su opresor era más alto que ella, logro levantarla con facilidad, haciendo que la presión fuera más fuerte.

-También fueron unos tontos tú y tus compañeros al pensar que podrían derrotarme-dijo con seriedad y un toque de burla Siwang.

-Tu…..eres un maldito monstruo…-articulo difícilmente la maestra-…..¿por qué le has hecho esto a…China?-expreso con dificultad por la falta de aire que ella tiene.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría?, China me quito muchas cosas y yo solo le devolví el favor-contesto con seriedad, mientras sacaba por poco tiempo otra vez su legua, ella al ver que no iba a tener una respuesta clara, decidió mejor cambiar de tema y ella quería dejarle algo bien en claro a él.

-Podrás…matar….me...pero….sie…..siempre…habr…a….alguien que te…detenga-expreso con mucha más dificultad la maestra, pero su captor solo se rio un poco.

-Oh, asique alguien me detendrá…..…que no te das cuenta que contando con ustedes, ya he asesinado a todos los maestros de Kung fu, y todo la gente me tiene pavor y aumenta más su miedo por mi poderoso ejército-expreso confiado mientras acercaba el rostro de la maestra a su cara, para que con su lengua lamiera una de las mejillas de ella, tal acción provoco asco en ella-…..y además, ya acabe incluso personalmente con el Guerrero Dragón…. ya no hay nadie que me haga frente-expreso con malicia.

Apenas acabo de decir eso, el presiono con mucha más fuerza el cuello de la maestra Leopardo, ella con sus manos trataba de zafarse de la garra de su captor, pero era imposible detenerlo, apenas si podía respirar, trataba de dar aun pelea, pero cada vez se empezaba a sentir más débil, sus garras ya no tuvieron fuerza y estas cayeron de rendición.

- _Demonios…..no puedo….respirar….perdónenos…..gente de China….les fallamos_ -pensó con resignación la maestra mientras se empezaba a ahogar por la falta de aire y que poco a poco empezara a cerrar sus ojos, aunque trataba de mantenerlos abiertos por que sabía bien que si los cerraba, nunca más los iba a volverlos abrir.

-Pero…..podrías salvarte si me das la ubicación exacta de la Maestra del estilo del Tigre del Templo de Jade, la Maestra Tigresa-dijo con seriedad Siwang, pero vio como la Maestra no le respondía y los ojos de ella se empezaban a cerrar lentamente.

-Oh claro lo olvide -dijo con sarcasmo mientras aflojaba un poco su agarre para que la maestra Leopardo de las Nieves pudiera un poco respirar, apenas aflojo el agarre, la maestra aspiro una gran bocanada de aire para poder respirar mejor y sus ojos se abrieron dé golpe y que ella empezara a toser un poco.

-¿Y bien, me darás su ubicación?-pregunto mientras veía como la maestra aun tosía, ella al recuperarse y tranquilizarse, porque de verdad sintió por un momento que su alma estaba abandonando su cuerpo, como contestación a la pregunta que el hizo, ella le escupió en el rostro, provocando el enojo de él y de nuevo apretaba la garganta de ella fuertemente.

-Tu…nun…nuc…a…..pod…podras…..gann….arrr-articulo con voz ronca la maestra.

-Tonta….yo ya gane-expreso con malicia antes de darle un golpe certero con la otra garra a la cabeza de la maestra, apenas dio el golpe y ella quedo totalmente noqueada.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Siwang la soltó de su cuello y el cuerpo de la maestra cayó a sus pies.

Cuando muchos de sus soldados vieron que acabo la pelea, uno de ellos se acercó a él.

-Mi emperador, no quiero sonar mal pero….ella sigue respirando-expreso el soldado mientras señalaba el cuerpo de la maestra Leopardo, que efectivamente aún seguía con vida, ya que tenía solo el movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente.

Siwang se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a la maestra.

-Lo se…pero he decidido que la lleven a la ciudad de Gongmen, quiero que el mensaje a todos aquellos que tengan la estúpida idea de desafiarme, quede claro-dijo mientras se empezaba a irse-a limpien el lugar, el elefante tiene una fuga.

-¡Espera!, ¡eso no fue parte del trato, acordamos que iban a morir!-dijo Fen Huang enojada a él, mientras que se acercaba a la maestra inconsciente señalándola con una de sus alas.

-Y por supuesto que murieron dos de ellos, y ella solo morirá después enfrente de la Ciudad de Gongmen-le contesto Siwang seriamente-y solo quedarían dos maestras de Kung fu por deshacerme….bueno más bien una me queda.

Apenas dijo eso, él se empezó a ir y Feng Huang vio como unos soldados agarraron de los brazos y empezaron a arrastrar el cuerpo de la M. Leopardo, ella se confundió aún más, pero cuando supo de que hablaba Siwang, ya era demasiado tarde, ya que una gran lluvia de flechas se dispararon directo a ella….

(0)(0)(0)

Volvemos al mismo Valle desde el principio, y podemos ver al encapuchado de hace rato ocultándose entre las sombras, mientras trataba de que no lo vieran los soldados Imperiales, pero mientras seguía con su recorrido, no podía dejar de reprimirse por no haber ayudado a esa familia de conejitos.

-Maldición-dijo el encapuchado con una voz femenina, al parecer era mujer, no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, una casa cualquiera, pero entro por una de las puertas traseras.

Cuando entro, podemos ver que no era para nada grande el lugar, solo había un pequeño pasillo, donde se podía ver una pequeña sabana abajo, al parecer dormía en el piso, y también se via un mostrador cerrado y otra puerta cerrada y bloqueada por una vigas de madera y casi por la puerta donde entro, habían unas escaleras que subían arriba.

Apenas entro y cerró la puerta, y cuando lo hizo se quitó la túnica que tenía, revelando de esa manera su rostro, y la encapuchada es Tigresa.

Ella dio un suspiro pesado, y dejo su túnica aun lado de un mueble para después con la desesperación que tenía ella, decidió dar un golpe a la columna, quebrantándola un poco, pero su mirada de molestia cambio una de tristeza.

 _-¿Qué estoy haciendo?, Ahora ya no defiendo a la gente…no , no tuve opción, si los hubiera atacado, Siwang se enterraría que yo aún sigo en el Valle de la Paz, y hubiera matado uno por uno a los aldeanos para que me obligara a enfrentarlo-_ dijo Tigresa para ella misma molesta y con pena.

Luego ella se ocosto en el suelo y empezó a formular un plan.

-Ya llevo mucho tiempo escondida….creo que ya es momento de acabar con Siwang de una vez para siempre y de vengar a mis amigos, a mi maestro…..a Po-dijo lo último con un toque de tristeza-pero, necesitare ayuda, ¿pero de quién?, Siwang ha matado a casi todos los maestros de Kung fu, sino hasta ya todos con excepción mía…lo único que me queda es esperar a que alguien decida tener mis propios pensamientos, pero, ….¿quiénes sería tan valientes o estúpidos, para desafiar a Siwang?.

Y con ese último pensamiento, Tigresa decidió dormir un poco.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer el comienzo de esta nueva historia.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado el comienzo de esta historia, y cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Y ahora sí, lo que desean participar en la historia con sus Oc's.**

 **DATOS PARA LOS OC**

 _ **Nombre: (Nombre del personaje y si quieren, puede tener un apodo)**_

 _ **Género: (Masculino o Femenino)**_

 _ **Especie: (Que clase de animal es)**_

 _ **Edad Aproximada: (No tiene que ser precisa, solo un aproximado, un ejemplo seria como Tigresa, en esta historia tendrá entre los 30 a 33 años)**_

 _ **Descripción física: (Debe ser su apariencia, y que ropa o conjunto usa)**_

 _ **Personalidad: (Esto es muy importante, debe ser lo más clara y breve posible)**_

 _ **Estilo de combate: (Si es que se especifica en uno)**_

 _ **Habilidades: (en que es bueno, ejemplo; si es veloz, fuerte, resistente, inteligente, con una gran puntería, sabe controlar una arma, paciente, etc.)**_

 _ **Debilidad: (Aquí quiero que mencionen una cualidad en que no destaca, porque a veces he leído en que algunos Oc's son totalmente invencibles o muy difícilmente son vencidos o son perfectos, aquí esto cambiara.**_

 _ **Algunos ejemplos serian; Que quiera cargar con todo el mundo en su espalda sin importar de que se le pueda romper en el proceso, impacienté a la hora de combatir, no pensar en las consecuencias que harán sus acciones, un ser querido, una parte de su cuerpo.)**_

 _ **Motivación: Aquí considero que el motivo del personaje del cual quiere derrocar a Siwang y su ejército, se podría dividir en dos;**_

 _ ***Heroica: Que decida oponerse a él para traerle a China su libertad y esperanza, que actué de la forma más correcta y justa y que no le gusta asesinar a nadie, ni siquiera al ejército imperial, y la más importante, tener el gran sentimiento de proteger a todos.**_

 _ *** Venganza: Que solo piense en la venganza, porque por culpa de Siwang (ya sea directa o indirecta), perdió a sus seres queridos y/o su aldea, y busca matarlo a cualquier costo, matando hasta el último que intervenga con su venganza o incluso sacrificando a sus aliados si es necesario (claro eso sería al principio, pero conforme pasa la historia, cambiara su actitud, ustedes pueden decidir).**_

 _ **Extra: (Aquí ustedes pueden decir si tiene algún hobie, como ejemplo; cocinar, pintar, herrería, si es músico, etc.)**_

 _ **Ahora para los que decidan participar, poden enviarme la información de su Oc por medio de un Review o PM, ustedes decidan. La cantidad de Oc's que pido son entre 6 o 10, dependiendo de cuantos decidan participar, tomen en cuenta que la historia será tanto en español como en inglés y si alguien en ingles da sus datos para su Oc, entonces lo tomare en cuenta.**_

 _ **Cuando se terminen los cupos para los Oc's o vea que pasa un tiempo en que solo hubo 6 Oc's, entonces subiré un capitulo en donde mencionare que Oc's participaran y que se cerrara las inscripciones.**_

 _ **Espero que puedan participar, y que nos veamos pronto.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, pueden decirme con confianza a través de un Review o PM, y si eres un lector que no tiene cuenta, puede ser a través de un Review normal, pero tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para que te la conteste.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_


	2. Anuncio

**Solo han pasado unos pocos días y ya se han enviado cuatro personajes totalmente interesantes, con motivos diferentes al igual que habilidades y personalidades, ¡Y me encanta! : D**

 **Bueno, solo quiero agradecerles por adelantado a todos quienes dieron y darán una oportunidad a este fic, ya que ustedes harán que esta historia sea increíble.**

 **También quiero decir que todavía hay un cupo de 6 Oc's, ¡Todavía hay oportunidad para que puedas participar!**

 **Ha, también aprovechando este pequeño anuncio quiero aclarar algunas cosas;**

 ***La versión en Español y la de Ingles será la misma historia, estarán los mismos personajes, mismo momento, en resumen todos los Oc's, tanto en español como en inglés.**

 ***Todavía se conservan los derechos de sus Oc's, si por ejemplo; estás haciendo una historia que está tu Oc, y quieres participar en esta historia usando ese mismo Oc, no tengo ningún problema, pero de todas formas se tiene que cumplir los requisitos que se necesita para que yo pueda trabajar con él.**

 *** Voy a poner unas "reglas", por haci decirlo, para que se pueda garantizar la participación de los Oc's dentro de la historia, pero las reglas las pondré cuando se haya terminado las inscripciones.**

 *** También cualquier duda, sugerencia, pregunta, pueden decírmela por un Review o PM, y yo se las contestare.**

 **Bueno, eso sería por el momento todo de mi parte, nos vemos.**


	3. Anuncio 2

**Oficialmente, tenemos a 9 guerreros que serán los protagonistas de esta historia, que espero que sea del agrado de todos.**

 **Ahora, antes que nada, para todos los que me enviaron los Oc's, habrá una clase de reglas para garantizar la participación de sus Oc's. Esto lo hare porque he investigado en otras trabajos donde piden Oc's, y ya que los enviaron, uno no sabe si el creador de ese Oc sigue la historia o no muestra señales de vida, asique esto me hará saber si de verdad la están siguiendo.**

 **Espero que no me vea exigente con esta regla.**

 _ **1.-Dejar un review en los capítulo, haci podre saber que si la están siguiendo.**_

 _ **2.-Tienes derecho a tener 3 ausencias o no dejar comentario en los capítulo, si llegan acumular 3 faltas no pasara nada….pero, si llegan acumular más faltas, pasara lo siguiente;**_

 _ ***4° falta; El Oc pasare de personaje principal a uno secundario.**_

 _ ***5° Falta; Pasara de personaje secundario a solo uno de fondo, casi no teniendo ninguna importancia en la historia o casi sin ningún dialogo.**_

 _ ***6° Falta; Sera completamente "olvidado", por haci decirlo.**_

 **La regla comienza en el siguiente capitulo de la historia.**

 **Ya dejando eso de lado, cada capítulo conoceremos un nuevo Oc, aunque no todo de él, ya que los iremos conociendo conforme avanza la historia, los Oc's saldrán en el mismo orden en que me los enviaron, asique les pido que no me presionen mucho.**

 **También me tardare un poco, ya que quiero planear muy bien cada capítulo para presentar a cada Oc's, y también tratare de que no se repitan mucho sus presentaciones de cada uno.**

 **Y si, se perfectamente que dije que habrá un total de 10, asique todavía hay un lugar bacante, para quien decida participar aún tiene oportunidad, asique decide que seguirá avanzando la historia para la presentación de los Oc's, y cuando reciba el décimo, pondré un pequeño anuncio en que oficialmente se cerraran las inscripciones….**

 **¡SI QUIERES AUN PARTICIPAR, TIENES AUN OPORTUNIDAD, APÚRATE, OH SI NO, ALGUIEN MAS PODRÍA GANARTE EL LUGAR!.**

 **Ejem…bueno, eso sería por el momento todo de mi parte, nos vemos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por participar, porque ustedes junto a los demás lectores, harán que esta historia sea increíble!.**


	4. 2- Un guerrero sadico

**Hola a todos, ¿no se pueden creer que ya está el capítulo verdad?, para ser sincero, yo tampoco, pero tuve tiempo libre estos últimos días, asique empecé a trabajar con la historia y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba este capítulo.**

 **Ahora si vamos a comenzar con la presentación de nuestros nuevos héroes, todos tiene diferentes personalidades, habilidades, y de diferentes especies. Pero por el momento conoceremos al primero de todos ellos.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Cap.2. Un guerrero sádico**

Durante la noche en uno de los muchos poblados que ahora eran gobernados por Siwang, podemos presenciar que sus pobladores ya estaban descansando de esta noche, o trataban porque ya nadie se sentía seguro ni en sus propios hogares, por el temor de que bandidos, saqueadores o peor aún, el ejército imperial entraran en sus hogares para dañarlos.

Pero dejando eso de lado, podemos presenciar en una cantina como unos 9 rinocerontes todos pertenecientes del ejército imperial estaban tomando todo el alcohol que ellos quisieran, incluso divirtiéndose en destruir parte del lugar, y aunque los dueños quisieran detenerlos, sabían perfectamente que no podían hacer nada contra ellos.

-Eso sí que es vida-dijo un soldado mientras se tomaba otro tarro de alcohol.

-Sí, tú lo has dicho, ¡cantinero!, ¡otros tarros aquí!-exclamo su compañero a un cerdo dueño del lugar, y apenas este dejo las bebidas en la mesa, ellos rápidamente las tomaron.

-"Hum", ah…..buena bebida, es una pena que el Capitan se esté perdiendo todo esto-dijo uno mientras se terminaba su bebida.

-Bueno, él de seguro que está terminando su patrullaje, aunque es raro que se está tardando mucho para un simple patrullaje-dijo otro rinoceronte sin darle importancia a su compañero y sus demás compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras en otra parte del pueblo, abajo de un pequeño puente de madera, podemos presenciar a un rinoceronte del ejército imperial muerto, con varios cortes alrededor de su cuerpo y su sangre ya estaba seca, señal de que murió hace tiempo y al lado de su cuerpo se veía una sombra algo pequeña.

-Fue muy divertido, ¿oh no lo crees?-dijo la sombra con burla al rinoceronte.

-Bueno, para ser franco, creo que fue mucho más divertido para mí que para ti, porque has estado horriblemente callado-dijo otra vez la sombra mientras que volteaba a ver el cuerpo del rinoceronte, después vemos como camina a su cuerpo.

-¡Oye!, no te enseñaron que es grosero que ignores a quien habla contigo-dijo algo molesto esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, iré a darle una visita a tus soldados para que aprendan que aprovecharse de los demás no está bien…pero si no quieres que vaya a verlos, dímelo-dijo esperando otra vez la respuesta del rinoceronte, cuando no escucho nada, el misterioso ser dio una sonrisa.

-Ok, usted manda-dijo feliz mientras se reía y empezaba a correr a cierta dirección del pueblo.

Mientras en el mismo bar en el que estaban los rinocerontes, salieron a la calle totalmente satisfechos.

-Excelente comida-dijo uno mientras se tocaba su estómago.

-Sí, y fue muy amable el señor de no cobrarnos nada-dijo uno mientras se limpiaba un poco sus dientes.

-Tal vez porque no le quedaba de otra-dijo uno con mucha burla, provocando la risa de todos, pero mientras caminaban, en una pequeña plaza vieron a alguien acostado en una banca, pero no podían distinguir quien era, pero si vieron que su estatura era muy pequeña.

-Ja, miren a ese tonto vagabundo, creo que alguien necesita que lo ayuden-dijo un rinoceronte mientras caminaba amenazadoramente a la banca, y sus compañeros solo se quedaron para ver el espectáculo.

Cuando el rinoceronte se acercó lo suficientemente cerca, pudo distinguir que el quien estaba acostado era un Chacal delgado, de pelaje café claro casi amarillento, de orejas grandes, tiene de vestimenta una camisa de mangas largas color marrón con unos pantalones color negro, también lleva una bufanda larga de color crudo alrededor de su cuello.

Aunque al principio el soldado se le hizo extraño ver a un Chacal, ya que normalmente solo se veían Chacales hasta los límites sur de China, pero ha el dejo de darle importancia a ese detalle y agito agresivamente al Chacal.

-¡Oye vagabundo, lárgate de aquí!-dijo el rinoceronte terminando de agitarlo, el Chacal dio un pequeño bostezó para después sentarse en el banco, para después ver al soldado.

-Uff, cuando por fin se tiene un buen sueño en este lugar, se arruina por su horrible rostro-dijo el Chacal disimulando cansancio, pero el rinoceronte al escucharlo, lo agarra de su camisa para verlo al rostro.

-¡Que fue lo que me dijiste!-exclamo el rinoceronte muy enojado, acercando mucho su rostro con el del Chacal, pero el mencionado solo hizo una mueca de asco.

-Que espantoso olor, ahora sí que estoy despierto y no sabía que el asqueroso del emperador contratara a sordos-dijo con mucha burla el Chacal.

-¡Suficiente, al insultar al Gran Emperador estas totalmente…-estaba diciendo con mucha furia el guardia, cuando de repente sintió un gran dolor en el cuello, llevándose su pata en el donde vio sangre, su sangre, y lo último que alcanzo a ver fue como el Chacal tenía en su pata una navaja manchada de su sangre.

-¿Oiga que le sucede?, ¿pareciera como si alguien le acabara de cortarle su garganta?-dijo con un falsa preocupación el Chacal, para después ver como caí el rinoceronte a su pies, desangrándose en el piso, para a los pocos segundos morir.

Los otros soldados, al ver eso, rápidamente sacaron sus espadas y empezaron a correr hacia el Chacal, pero este se mantuvo tranquilo, y cuando los soldados estaban lo suficientemente cerca para atacarlo, el Chacal saco unas esferas de color negras entre sus ropas, para lanzarlas al suelo, provocando una gran cortina de humo.

Ya que los soldados estaban en la cortina de humo, y eran de noche, no podían ver muy bien, y empezaron a buscarlo, pero tres de ellos sintieron varios cortes alrededor de sus cuerpos, provocando que gritaran de dolor, pero antes de que siguieran gritando, sintieron también un gran corte en sus gargantas, haciendo que cayeran sus cuerpos pesadamente al suelo.

Los otros cinco rinocerontes restantes, se alegaron rápidamente del humo al escuchar los gritos y cortes de sus compañeros, y cuando salieron, uno no pudo reaccionar cuando vio unas navajas dirigirse hacia él, los otros cuatro vieron como unas navajas le atravesaron ambos ojos de su compañero, matándolo al instante.

Los cuatro vieron con algo de miedo como cayo el cuerpo pesadamente, para luego voltear hacia el frente donde estaba el Chacal sentado relajadamente mientras sostenía otra navaja.

-Oh, bien que se dicen que los crímenes se pagan ojo por ojo, je,je,je,je-dijo con mucha burla el Chacal mientras se reía, pero luego vio como tres rinocerontes restantes se lanzaron a él, y él se levantó y sacando un sable entre sus ropas corrió hacia ellos, y aunque los rinocerontes trataban de darle con sus espadas, él lograba escabullirse por su baja estatura para después darles algunos cortes fatales con sus sables y a los pocos segundos, los tres soldados también cayeron heridos por sus heridas.

-¡Oh sí!, ¡venga, levántense para seguir con la diversión!-exclamo el Chacal mientras alzaba sus brazos para animar a los rinocerontes a que se levantaran, aunque estos ya se habían muerto por desangramiento.

El chacal se desanimó un poco, pero su oreja se movió un poco, y el lanzo otra navaja hacia atrás, dando directo al último rinoceronte que por estaba atrás de él.

-¡Estás loco, pudiste haberme matado tonto!-exclamo enojado mientras pateaba molesto al rinoceronte.

Cuando descargo su molestia, y el haber recogido sus navajas de los cuerpos clavados en los ex soldados imperiales, se fue caminando tranquilamente del lugar hasta llegar al mismo puente de madera en que estaba el otro rinoceronte, luego él se recargó en el barandal del puente, para después dar un pequeño suspiro.

-Aunque sé muy bien que no me vas a hablar, porque eres un grosero, solo te dijo que ya hable con tus amigos y ellos prometieron que no volverían a trabajar para Siwang, incluso los convencía a que se fueran a unos viajes vacacionales….unos eternos viajes, je, je, je, je-al principio lo dijo seriamente, pero lo último se rio de su propio chiste, y cuando se tranquilizó, empezó siguiendo hablando.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, fue divertido estar en este pequeño pueblo, pero ahora deseo encontrar a otros soldados imperiales para darles unas merecidas vacaciones, bueno nos vemos amigo, ¡ah!, y a la pregunta que me hiciste hace unas horas, me llamo Xan Fu, un gusto en conocerte-dijo al finalizar el Chacal, que ahora sabemos que se llama Xan Fu, para luego empezar a caminar en el puente dirigiéndose a la salida del pueblo.

Cuando salió del pueblo, Xan Fu encontró varios senderos.

-Haber, te elijo…-empezó a decir Xan Fu dudosamente-…..¡a ti!-dijo señalando un sendero para después empezar a caminar sobre él.

Aunque por estar caminando, no vio un letrero muy malgastado abajo del sendero en que Xan Fu se fue caminando, y en él decía.

" _Camino hacia el Valle de la Paz"._

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **El Oc le pertece a** **Rayber The Lotus Flower, espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu Oc : D**

 **También pido que por favor no me presionen mucho, ya que quiero planear muy bien la presentación de cada Oc's, y que sea un trabajo de buena calidad.**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. 3- Una Dama de pies letales

**Hola a todos, volvemos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que a todos les está gustando.**

 **Ah, una cosa quiero aclarar y es que en los capítulo en donde presentare a los Oc's, pasaran al mismo "tiempo", por haci decirlo, ya que mientras que uno está caminando, otro está en una aldea u otro está peleando, solo quiera aclararlo.**

 **También se ha finalizado la inscripción de los Oc's, lo siento mucho pero se ha pasado el tiempo, di oportunidad estos días que enviaran Oc's los que quisieran y la buena noticia es que no solo uno, si no recibí otros 2 Oc's, asique en total habrá 11 Héroes.**

 **También tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes, pero será hasta al final del capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, comenzamos**

* * *

 **Cap 3. Una Dama de pies letales.**

La Ciudad de Gogmen, una gran ciudad donde es recordada no solo en China, sino que también en todo el mundo, ya que en este lugar se habían creado los fuegos artificiales, y también recordada por todo el pueblo de China, ya que en este lugar el Guerrero Dragón junto a los 5 furiosos detuvieron al perverso pavo Real, Lord Shen, en que conquistara China con sus temibles armas.

Pero eso ya es el pasado, ya que en la actualidad, Gogmen ya no era la misma ciudad gloriosa como lo era hace un tiempo, desde la llegada de Siwang. Ya que ahora la ciudad estaba en peores condiciones que cuando Lord Shen la tomo por la fuerza hace tiempo.

Actualmente en la ciudad, apenas se estaban levantando los primeros rayos luz del sol, y en lo que antes estaba el Palacio Ancestral de los Pavo Reales, ahora se hallaba una pequeña fortaleza de color negro, en sus costados estaba la bandera del emperador

En el exterior de los muros, se hallaban algunos lobos del ejército imperial, al parecer estaban esperando algo y no tuvieron que esperar más cuando unos rinocerontes tirando un carruaje llegaron enfrente de ellos.

-Bienvenidos, ya nos llegaron los informes de las órdenes del gran emperador-dijo un lobo con un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo del rostro, al parecer él era el capitán.

-De a acurdo, aquí está la criminal que trajo el emperador que quiere que su ejecución en la plaza central, ¿ya están preparados?-dijo seriamente el rinoceronte.

-Pero por supuesto, ya hasta incluso hicimos publica la cita, los ciudadanos estarán presentes-dijo con malicia el capitán. El rinoceronte asintió para después abrir la caja, y el líder lobo se acercó para ver más de cerca a quien estaba dentro.

-Bienvenida, espero que su viaje haya sido cómodo-dijo con mucha burla el capitán, pero se dio cuenta que esta inconsciente y uno de sus hombres iba a despertarla pero se detuvo cuando su líder lo paro.

-No te molestes, yo mismo la despierto-dijo con inocencia mientras sacaba entre sus ropas un látigo algo grande, grueso y con algunas púas en él.

-Y además, ella merece una lección para recordarle, lo que les pasa a quienes desafían al Gran Emperador-dijo el lobo mientras sonría siniestramente mientras se acercaba a la pricionera y desamarraba el látigo y sus soldados se empezaron a reír y esperando con emoción cuando su capitán empezara con la "lección".

Pasando unas horas, en otra parte de la ciudad, los ciudadanos estaban haciendo sus actividades diarias, o trataban, ya que no podían evitar sentirse intimidados al ver en cualquier parte a soldados imperiales y estos los veían atentamente lo que hacían. Pero en un restaurante en específico sin techo, todos los clientes estaban comiendo tranquilamente, pero de repente varios soldados imperiales ingresaron al negocio para pegar unos papeles en él, para después salir, haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Oye, que fue lo que ellos pegaron?-pregunto con curiosidad una cerda a su compañera, que era una oveja.

-Es un anuncio de que al medio día se hará una ejecución en medio de la plaza central y quieren que sea pública-dijo la coneja sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¿Y solo una ejecución?, enserio es tan importante al quien van a ejecutar-dijo algo sorprendida la cerda y extrañada.

-No lo sé, solo sé que Siwang mando la ejecución en persona y solo sé que será una mujer y es una Leopardo de las Nieves-dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Pero ellas no se dieron cuanta que en una cierta parte de él restaurante, en una esquina, podemos presenciar a alguien que estaba leyendo un royo, por estar oculto entre las sombras no se podía ver quien era o su apariencia, pero si se podía ver que era alguien de un tamaño algo grande por el lugar que estaba sentado. Escucho atentamente la conversación que tenía a lado y cuando escucho que iban a ejecutar a una Leopardo, se quedó pensando un momento, para después dar un gran salto y llegar al tejado y de tejado a tejado empezó a correr hacia la plaza.

"Solo quedan 10 minutos para que sea el medio día…..tranquila amiga, ¡Voy a saltarte!"-pensó con determinación la sombra mientras seguía corriendo entre los tejados, aunque eso sí, seguía ocultándose entre las sombras de los techos.

Ya en la plaza central, había un gran escenario donde estaba el líder de los lobos enfrente de todos y a lado suyo, había un rinoceronte sosteniendo una gran hacha.

-¡Querida Ciudad de Gongmen!, ¡nos hemos reunido aquí para anunciar que unos sucios traidores de la nación, intentaron matar a nuestro querido emperador…pero no teman ya que el emperador logro matarlos para asegurar el futuro de nuestra nación!-gritaba totalmente animado y contento el líder y aunque la gente sabía que eran casi puras mentiras, no podían hacer nada por el temor de los soldados que los vigilaban.

-¡Pero….el dejo viva a una de ese grupo para mandar un recordatorio a las escorias que se atrevan a intentar acabar con nuestro glorioso emperador!-cuando termino de anunciar, hizo una señal con la cabeza, para después que aparecieran atrás de él, unos lobos que arrastraban el cuerpo inconsciente de la Maestra Leopardo de las Nieves, y cuando subieron al escenario, y dejaron caer su cuerpo sin ningún cuidado al suelo.

La misteriosa sombra también ya lo estaba viendo, y vio a la Maestra, pero se disolución cuando la vio, ya que no era la Leopardo que estaba buscando.

-Maldición, con la esperanza que ya tenía-dijo la sombra con voz femenina, al parecer era una mujer.

-Aunque….si hay soldados viendo la ejecución, es casi seguro que en la prisión no haya tanta seguridad, y podría infiltrarme y buscarla-dijo sonriendo un poco, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como los lobos arrastraban a la maestra, se notaba que apenas la maestra estaba consiente, su chaleco de atrás estaba desgarrado de marcas de azote de látigo y sus heridas estaban algo feas. Ella tomando una decisión, una mirada de determinación apareció en ella por lo que hara.

Mientras que eso sucedía, el rinoceronte con el hacha se colocó a lado de la maestra y puso su pata en su espalda lastimada, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor y soltara un suspiro de dolor la maestra apenas audible. Y el rinoceronte empezando a levantar su hacha para dar el golpe fatal a ella.

-Ahora si traidora, prepárate para conocer el….-empezó hablar el lobo cuando de repente sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y fue lanzado hacia los dos lobos que estaban con él y el rinoceronte lanzo su ataque a la maestra, pero se escuchó como su hacha fue detenido a mitad de camino.

El rinoceronte y los espectadores estaba viendo a una Leopardo de las Nieves de ojos color lavanda de complexión ligeramente más musculosa que la mayoría de su especie, con antebrazos y pecho más gruesos. Su vestimenta es un chaleco de manga corta azul y blanco con calentadores de brazo de color negro y pantalones marrones, tiene tres orejeras en la oreja izquierda y una astilla en la oreja derecha, dándole una apariencia algo marimacho.

La Leopardo estaba deteniendo al rinoceronte usando un bastón Bo de color marrón y el rinoceronte antes de que hablara, recibió una patada veloz a su cara, cortesía de la leopardo.

Mucha gente empezó aplaudir por las acciones de la leopardo, y el líder lobo apenas se levantó y veía con furia a la Leopardo.

-¡No se queden parados!, ¡mátenla!-ordeno con furia a sus hombres, y un total de cinco lobos corrieron con sus espadas a ella y algunos soldados que estaban en la multitud también empezaron a caminar hacia ella, pero los ciudadanos les empezaron a cerrarles el paso y los soldados iban a sacar sus armas para intimidarlos, pero ellos se los impedían, comenzando una pelea entre los ciudadanos y los soldados imperiales.

Mientras los lobos rodearon a la Leopardo, ella se puso a lado de la maestra para protegerla.

-Si creen tengo miedo a unos pulgosos, déjenme decirles que no es haci-dijo la Leopardo seriamente y empezaba a girar su bastón-¡Vengan!.

Apenas ella lo dijo, cuatro lobos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo con sus espadas, pero ella se agacho lo suficiente para poner su bastón en medio de las espadas, deteniendo sus ataques al mismo tiempo, y antes de que reaccionaran los soldados, recibieron varias patadas al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos volar algo lejos, y un lobo la iba a atacar a la espalda pero ella hizo un ágil movimiento con su bastón para barrer las piernas del lobo, este cayo y la leopardo le dio una pata en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Y cuando ella pensó que se habían acabado, sintió como alguien le arrebato su basto, y vio que fue el líder lobo que se lo quito con su látigo y este lo dejo en el suelo.

-¡Aprenderás tu lección a respetarme!-declaro con enfado el líder agitando su látigo y dirigiéndolo a la Leopardo, pero ella se agacho y corrió al lobo y dio un salto para empezar a dar varias patadas a él, en solo unos segundos ella logro conectarle varias patadas en el pecho, y ella dando impulsándose un poco con su pie, dio una patada aún más fuerte que las anteriores directo a su cabeza, haciendo que quedara totalmente noqueado.

Ella dio varias respiraciones para tranquilizar su pulso, y luego agarro una navaja que había en el suelo, y se acercó al líder, pero cuando iba a lanzarlo para clavárselo a él, vio como los ciudadanos empezaron a perder contra los soldados, ya que aunque ellos les ganaban en número, los soldados eran más grandes, fuertes, tenían armaduras y sobre todo, armas. Asique ellos se empezaron a dejarla, y si no se apresuraba en irse, la atraparían.

Dio un suspiro de frustración y dejo la navaja al suelo, agarro su bastón y se acercó a la maestra Leopardo y tomo su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y cuando lo logro la maestra por poco se caía, si no fuera que ella logro sostenerla.

-Tranquila, usted estará bien-dijo seriamente a la maestra, y la mencionada apenas abrió sus ojos para ver a quien la salvo.

-Gr…gracias…-lo dijo en susurro la maestra Leopardo de las Nieves, al parecer apenas se podía mantenerse despierta.

-Mei, me llamo Mei-se presentó la leopardo antes de con ayuda de su bastón, se impulsó hacia los tejados para poder escapar de los soldados, y justo a tiempo ya que a los pocos segundos ellos llegaron en donde las dos estaban.

Pasando varios minutos de lo sucedido, podemos ver en un negocio como Mei salía de él y empezó a caminar en los callejones.

-¡Oye espera!-escucho como Mei le hablo alguien atrás suyo y vio como una oveja a mediadas de edad salía de él- ¿No vas a quedarte para irse con su amiga?.

-La verdad, ella no es mi amiga, solo la ayude por qué era lo correcto, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme de la ciudad antes de que los soldados me encuentren-dijo seriamente Mei sin voltear a verla.

-Oh lo comprendo, entonces la ayudaremos en lo más que podamos, nosotros no ayudamos para nada a Siwang-dijo la oveja, y Mei asintió y ella siguió caminando.

-Y, ¿adónde va si se puede saber?

-Solo a donde haya un lugar donde pueda encontrar prisioneros para poder ayudarlos "y para encontrar a mi amiga"-pensó al final Mei.

-Pues….le recomiendo que vaya al Valle de la Paz, solo ser un hermoso lugar, pero ahora es un lugar de muerte y donde dicen los rumores que en su ex Palacio de Kung Fu, avergan a varios prisioneros de varias especies.

Cuando termino de comentar la oveja, Mei penso en sus palabras y la verdad no le parecía una mala opción.

-Tal vez si, y ¿cuantos días se hace de aquí al Valle de la Paz?.

-Mínimo, unos 6 días-le contesto para gran molestia de Mei.

-Pero hay una manera de llegar más rápido de llegar-dijo la oveja y Mei volteo a verla para poderla escucharla mejor

-¿Enserio?, ¿Cómo?-dijo tratándose de mostrarse seriamente Mei, pero por dentro ya quería saberlo.

-Mi hermano trabaja como ayudante para remar y que vaya a más veloz los barcos cargueros de Siwang, él se ha estado llevando todos los fuegos artificiales para transportarlos a la ciudad imperial, no sé por qué, solo los más cercanos a él saben la razón, pero no se necesita ser un genial para saber que algo terrible el emperador quiere hacer con todos esos cargamentos…..bueno retomando el tema, el exige que las entregas sean rápidas, asique sus barcos acortan mucho los tiempos-dijo explicando la oveja, para dejar pensando a Mei.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo me haría si subiera a uno de ellos para llegar al Valle?-cuestiono Mei a la oveja.

-Para llegar al puerto más cercano al Valle, se hacen dos días, pero tendrás que irte con mi hermano para que te oculte en el barco y zarpan en dos horas-cuando finalizo la oveja, Mei se acercó a ella.

-De acuerdo, esperare gracias por la ayuda-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud a la oveja.

-Descuida…-dijo la oveja, esperando que diera su nombre la leopardo.

\- Mei Xiao Zhi, pero para abreviar, puedes decirme Mei-se presentó con formalidad ella mientras caminaba de nuevo al negocio y a lado suyo la oveja.

- _"Aun no me rindo en buscarte amiga….estoy segura que sigues viva, y voy a encontrarte…..te lo prometo"_ -pensó Mei determinada mientras entraba al negocio y solo queda esperar para poderse ir.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **El Oc le pertenece a SpiritualLoneWolf XIII,** **espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu Oc : D**

 **Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles a todos ustedes y es acerca de Tigresa,¿Cuál vestimenta les gusta más de ella?, ¿su chaleco rojo en el que apareció en las primeras dos películas o su blusa de mangas largas, dorada que tiene en la tercera?. Aquella más votada, será la ropa que ella tendrá en este fic.**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. 4-Un guerrero de fuerza descomunal

**Hola a todos, volvemos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que a todos les está gustando.**

 **También han votado por la vestimenta que Tigresa va usar en este fic, y la mayoría ha votado por la ha blusa de color dorado que uso en la tercera, asique es la ganadora, en un futuro tal vez vuelva a necesitar su voto para algo o decisión importante, pero por el momento continuaremos con las presentaciones de los Oc's.**

 **Aunque si tengo una pregunta pregunta para los que enviaron sus Oc's, pero eso será hasta al final del capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Cap.4. Un guerrero de fuerza descomunal.**

En una pequeña ciudad, vemos como estaba amaneciendo en ella y los aldeanos empezaron a despertarse y salir de sus casas, solo para esperar de que el Imperio del Emperador Siwang haya acabado y con eso, terminara todo el miedo, la injusticia y la opresión, todos se lamentaron que no fue haci ya que algunos soldados imperiales los vigilaban a cada esquina y esta ciudad era gobernada por un cerdo llamado Chong, un señor totalmente desagradable que se aprovecha de los más débiles y recibe mensajes para saber que tropas necesitan más en que ciudad.

Y a finales de la ciudad, estaba una pequeña fortaleza donde Chong vigilaba toda la ciudad, pero hablando de el…..

¡Paffff!

En lo que era su oficina, podemos ver al cerdo arrastrándose en el suelo, se podía ver su rostro una expresión de miedo, su rostro tenía varios moretones y sus ropas algo rasgadas de golpes y el trataba inútilmente de arrastrase a la salida.

-¡Ahh!-grito de dolor Chong cuando sintió una pata aplastándolo para luego sentir que lo patearon para alejarlo a la salida.

-¿Quién dio la orden?-dijo alguien a Chong, y aunque estaba oculto entre las sombras, pero su voz era muy grave y como vino la voz en alto, se notaba que era una especie de animal grande.

-Tienes….tienes que creerme, te dijo la verdad que no lo sé-dijo asustado Chong antes de otra vez recibir una patada para solo empujarlo a una mesa.

-¿Quién fue quien ordeno el ataque?, solo quiero su nombre-dijo la voz tratando de controlar su molestia para obtener respuestas que él quería.

-¡Púdrete!-grito molesto Chong antes de sentir como una garra aprisiono su cuello, para después sentir como su cuerpo fue azotado en la mesa.

-Escucha…..quiero que pienses en alguien que te dio una carta de invasión….piensa-dijo algo molesto.

-Mira, aunque me acordara, jamás te lo diría, pero….-dijo asustado Chong-….tal vez hay alguien que conozco y que ayudo en el ataque.

Cuando lo dijo, la sombra se sorprendió un poco, pero a los pocos segundos dio indicaciones de que continuara.

-Un soldado imperial llamado Chi Fu, solo sé que lo transfirieron al Ex -Valle de la Paz, je, se dice que es el mismo lugar en donde el glorioso del Emperador acabo con la vida del Guerrero Dragón y de los 5 furiosos, es irónico que….-antes de que pudiera burlarse más Chong, recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Luego la sombra dejo al cerdo en el escritorio y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, aunque a cada paso que daba sonaba, las bijas de madera sonaban por el lugar.

Mientras que él se dirigía a la salida, podemos apreciar que en el patio de la fortaleza, había varios lobos imperiales esperando al invasor para poder matarlo, al parecer, ya sabían que había un intruso. Y quien los dirigía, sorprendentemente era una loba, ella se diferencia por su armadura para que se acomodara con sus atributos y aunque era algo sorprendente ver a una mujer siendo parte del ejército imperial, no era nada extraño, desde que Siwang llego al poder. Ya que antes las mujeres no podían ser parte del ejército o algo muy parecido, lo único que se les podían permitir hacer era ser maestras de Kung fu, y eso solo para defenderse, pero el decidió que ellas podían ser parte del ejército, "mientras que me sean leales a mí, no me importa quienes sean", dijo Siwang en sus primeros anuncios al poder.

Dejando eso de lado, ella estaba agarrando una espada lista para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera dentro y sus hombres siguieron su ejemplo, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando se abrió la puerta, el responsable era el sujeto que hace poco estuvo con Chong.

Cuando por fin salió el sujeto entre las sombras, podemos ver que era un Oso negro asiático con un pelaje oscuro, tiene como vestimenta unos pantalones hakana encima de estos estaba las haidate y el kuzasuri y una hitatare y cubierta por un peto de cuatro placas de madera cubierta de tres líneas verticales, chapas hombreras hechas de un madera cubiertas con lamina de metal con grabados de flores, en sus garras están cubiertas por un tekko y el antebrazo vendado y cubierto por un kote. Y en sus garras tenía una clase de báculo de madera gigantesca con algunas púas de hierro en él, esa arma es conocida como el kanabo

Y aunque los soldados imperiales se sorprendieron y algunos se intimidaron por el oso, la capitana se mostró valiente y dio un paso adelante para verlo cara a cara.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!, ¡identifíquese!-grito la capitana loba apuntando con su espada al oso. Después el oso dio un pisotón al suelo mientras levantaba su Kanabo.

-¡Mi nombre es Raijin Aramaki, ¡y no tengo tiempo para pelear con ustedes, pero si me detienen, saldrán muy herido o peor aún!-exclamo el oso presentándose, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Muy bien, entonces esta será tu tumba, ¡ataquen!-grito la capitana haciendo que los lobos sacaran varias espadas y hachas y corrieron sobre Raijin.

Raijin dio un suspiro y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje con su Kanbo y apenas que los lobos estaban a punto de atacar, el conecto un poderoso golpe, mandando a volar a varios lobos y aunque ellos trataban de frenar su arma con sus espadas, estas no podían soportar el gran Kanabo que Rajin les conectaba y los empujaban con gran fuerza y aunque algunos se levantaban, a los pocos segundos recibieron otro golpe del Kanabo, incluso Rajin empezó a dar varios codazos a los lobos y estos al apenas recibir el golpe, quedaban noqueados.

En un momento, la capitana salto sobre Rajin para poder clavarle unas navajas que ella tenía, pero el mencionado se dio cuenta, cuando la loba ya está a poco de él, Rajin dio un golpe hacia el suelo haciendo un pequeño temblor en el suelo, haciendo que los pocos lobos se cayeron y Rajin logro agarra y cargar de su hombro a la capitana antes de que ello lo tocara, cuando ella se empezó a mover para liberarse y Rajin puso su Kanbo en la espalda de ella, donde el arma no tenía púas, y aplicando gran fuerza…..

¡Crahhhh!.

Se escuchó el sonido de varios huesos rompiéndose de parte de la loba y Rajin no sintió movimiento de ella, asique la soltó detrás de su espalda de él, y esta cayo pesadamente al suelo, quedando boca arriba y antes de que Rajin la viera, volvió a golpear a todos los lobos que estaban a su alrededor y cuando lo hizo, sintió dolor en su hombro izquierdo, la razón, una flecha se había clavado en él y cuando volteo a ver enfrente había un arquero, Rajin algo molesto se quitó la flecha y empezó a correr hacia el arquero y este aunque le disparaba de sus flechas, Rajin las lograba bloquear con su arma y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del arquero, Rajin golpeo las piernas del arquero y cuando este estaba en el suelo, Rajin dio un gran golpe con su Kanabo en su pecho, haciendo que se quebrantara la armadura y dejando totalmente inconsciente al arquero.

Cuando Raijin Aramaki vio como todos los lobos o estaban muertos por sus golpes, ya que algunos los golpe en sus cabezas y otros estaban gravemente heridos, se dio cuenta que la capitana loba estaba aún consiente, asique tomando su Kanabo, se empezó acercar lentamente a ella, y ella que estaba retorciéndose de dolor y sufrimiento, ya que tenía ahora varios huesos rotos de su espalda y costillas, después con su vista nublada, vio la sombra de Rajin, y tenía que admitir, tenía miedo.

-Por…por favor…no me _¡Puf!_ mates…yo…solo hacia mi trabajo _….¡Puf!..._ por favor-suplico la capitana en total agonía y mientras hablaba escupía algo de sangre, Rajin solo vía como la capitana sufría por las heridas que él le causo e incluso distinguió unas lágrimas de parte de ella, por el miedo que tenía, asique Rajin sin decir nada empezó a levantar su Kanabo a la altura de cara de la loba, y esta sin decir nada, solo cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando que fuera rápido y sin tanto dolor, pero pasando un tiempo, los abrió como pudo sus ojos y vio que el oso ya no estaba, como pudo giro su cabeza, aunque eso no evito que soltara un gemido de dolor, y al hacerlo, pudo comprobar que ese guerrero ya no estaba, asique ella dio un suspiro de alivio y empezó a cerrar sus ojos para poder descansar de sus fracturas que tenía.

Ah varios metros, vemos como Raijin Aramaki caminaba dentro de un bosque de bambo hacia cierta dirección.

\- Chi Fu, muy pronto nos veremos en ese Valle, y por tu bien, espero que tu no hayas sido quien ordeno el ataque-dijo tanto tranquilo como molesto Rajin mientras continuaba con su caminata.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **El Oc le pertenece a** **Veritux** **,** **espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu Oc : D**

 _ **Curiosidad;**_

 **Bueno, puede que algunos se pregunten, ¿Por qué pusiste a una mujer que es soldado imperial?, bueno eso se debe a que la idea surgió después de ver la película de "Mulan" de** **1998** **de Disney hace muy poco, y descubrí varias cosas que de niño no lo entendí pero ahora sí, y es que en esa época eran muy discriminatorios con las mujeres. Unos ejemplo serian que en una canción** **hablan de que las mujeres de esa época, el hombre era el guerrero que tenía que proteger a la familia y la mujer tenía que estar en casa con sus hijos, lucir hermosas para ellos, atenderlos en sus necesidades, etc., y las jóvenes eran obligadas a buscar marido a tan temprana edad, inclusive si algo me molesto, es como la mayoría de los hombres no reconocen a las mujeres por sus esfuerzos y un claro ejemplo es el consejero del emperador, que discrimina a la protagonista por su género "debería enseñar a su hija a no abrir la boca, en presencia de un hombre" o también "es una mujer, jamás será digna de nada"** **y bueno, decidí que cambiaría eso, ¿ustedes que opinan?.**

 **Ahora dejando eso de lado, creo que me puse algo exigente acerca de la regla para que los Oc's participante, ¿ustedes que piensan?, me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Origen

**Hola a todos, volvemos a con esta historia que veo que ha recibido mucho apoyo, (incluso más que las otras historias que tengo), y por eso he estado trabajando un poco más con ella.**

 **También aunque quisiera ya continuar con la historia para presentar al nuevo Oc, estos días los he tenido muy ocupados y también le falta detalles en terminar el capítulo (ya está por la mitad, no se preocupen por eso).**

 **Pero eso no significa que no he trabajado en la historia para mejorarla, y estos días planea y cree a algunos enemigos que se me surgieron en la cabeza, solo unos son pocos, pero aunque no serán los antagonistas principales, si serán secundarios. Y aunque no diré mucha su información, si daré como una pequeña "presentación" de ellos.**

 **Justo como el que verán a continuación, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Origen de ¿**

 _"Estoy al borde de crear un arma que cambiara la historia como la conocemos para siempre…aún recuerdo lo que yo era en el pasado. Una simple curandera del Emperador, yo era una de muchas que había en el palacio, pero yo siempre me consideré especial y única, ya que yo en mis métodos corría los riesgos en que los débiles de mis compañeros no se atrevían a tomarlos, decían que eran peligrosos, pero yo no comparto sus ideas, pero un día en mis experimentos, descubrí un poder oculto en ciertos objetos en que traían color y alegría, los débiles podían ver ese poder oculto como algo siniestro, algo lleno de maldad, yo en cambio, lo veo como el futuro._

 _Investigando más, descubrí que se podía controlar ese gran poder y le explique con orgullo lo que quería hacer al emperador, para que pudiera aprobar mis experimentos, pero él era también una mente pequeña, me dijo que mis experimentos eran muy controvertidos, demasiado radicales hacerlos, y me arresto por su temor a que yo continuara con mi investigación, me intento silenciarme….._

 _Pero el día en que me transportaban a que me pudriera en una prisión, conocí a alguien de una gran mente abierta, oculto entre las sombras que le intereso mi proyecto, asique el dejo que me uniera a su ejército, resulta que buscaba hombres para su ejército, pero encontró algo mucho mejor que unos tontos bandidos._

 _Y ahora, la gran mente abierta es el nuevo Emperador de China, y libre yo de ataduras, pude seguir a fondo y sin ningún límite mi proyecto, y aunque si he logrado crear unas nuevas armas, no llegan a ser lo que realmente quiero lograr._

 _Cuando termine, mi invento revolucionara no solo a China, si no al mundo entero y la gente tendrá que decidir si ellos quieren formar parte del nuevo y próspero futuro o quedarse en el primitivo pasado….."_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren saber más de los otros, pueden decírmelo con confianza.**

 **Ha también, como lo dije en el principio, ya está por la mitad el nuevo capítulo, asique espero que no tendrán que esperar mucho para continuar bien con la historia.**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. 5-El Guerrero del Chi

**Hola a todos, volvemos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que a todos les está gustando.**

 **Como lo dije antes, he recibido mucho apoyo en esta historia, decidí continuarla lo más pronto posible. También aunque muchos han dicho que las reglas de los Oc's están bien y otros me dieron buenas razones y opiniones acerca de la regla, y he decidido que no será tan exigente las reglas…pero, procuren dejar un Review para saber si la están siguiendo y como bien lo dicen "un Review, es un escritor feliz y un escritor feliz, tiene inspiración y si tiene inspiración, publica más rápido los capítulos".**

 **Oh, también, tal vez puede ser que me tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo, ya que también quisiera actualizar mis otras dos historias que tengo pendientes (si de casualidad tuvieran tiempo libre, les invito a leerlas), pero creo que primero actualizo un nuevo capítulo aquí y ya después en las otras, dependerá de mi inspiración que surga.**

 **Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Cap 5. El guerrero del Chi**

 _Chi,_ _esencia de la vida_ _, es la energía que fluye y que está_ _presente en todos los seres vivos. Solo muy pocos logran controlarlo, y si lo hacen, lograran desbloquear un gran poder inimaginable, como es el caso de lograr florecer una flor._

 _Cuando el Guerrero Dragón logro derrotar a Kai, la bestia de la venganza en el reino de los espíritus, varios maestros de Kung fu intentaron también desbloquear el poder del Chi, para hacer de China un lugar mejor y para que pudieran protegerla, y ellos lo hicieron, por un tiempo….._

 _Cuando Siwang apareció de repente junto con su ejército, su primer objetivo fue matar a todos los maestros de Kung fu que habían logrado dominar el Chi por completo, y eso incluyo al Maestro Dragón, aunque todos lo conocían más por ser el Guerrero Dragón, lamentablemente…logro con su objetivo…después a los pocos días de que lo derrotara, logro conquistar China y cuando fue Emperador, además de matar a toda la familia Real, ordeno matar a todos los demás maestros de Kung fu y también de eliminar a toda posible amenaza. También envió a su ejército a que cazaran a todos los aldeanos o ciudadanos que controlaran el Chi o que tuvieran conocimientos del tema, para evitar que ellos le enseñaran a los demás y también ordeno quemar todo rollo en que hablara sobre el conocimiento del Chi…..asiendo que todo lo que se pudiera aprenderse del Chi, se perdiera por completo….o eso es lo que se cree._

 **(0)(0)(0)**

En unos callejones de una ciudad, más en específico en sus barrios más bajos, podemos ver como unos Búfalos de agua con armadura imperial que iban molestando a cada persona que se interpusiera entre ellos.

-Gracias por la colaboración señor-dijo un soldado mientras agarraba una bolsa de tela y caminando junto a sus compañeros, mientras vemos como atrás estaba un conejo avanzado de edad con varios moretones en todo su cuerpo. Algunas personas al ver al señor, aunque quisieron a ir a ayudarlo, no podían, ya que los soldados estaban cerca de ellos.

Los Búfalos iban caminando en lo más tranquilos, tratando de ver a quien más podían robarle, hasta que vieron como un animal de estatura algo grande le pegaba a un comerciante por uno dumplings y se empezó a comerlo tranquilo. Y los Búfalos al percatarse de eso, empezaron a empujar a quien sea que se interpusieran en su camino hacia él, el quien que estaba caminando entre los aldeanos no se podía distinguir quien era, ya que tiene una túnica de color negra que lo cubría todo, lo único que se distingue es que es alto y musculoso, aunque no demasiado.

El ser de la túnica, al percatarse que lo estaban siguiendo los soldados imperiales, se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a comer más rápido su dumpling y empezó a caminar por unos callejones más cerrados y con menos gente, y cuando doblo una esquina, llego a un callejón sin salida e iba a regresarse, no sin antes de comerse por completo su dumpling, pero cuando se volteo, solo pudo ver unas sonrisas de parte de los soldados.

-¿Oye, adónde vas?-dijo con burla un búfalo para empezar a caminar hacia el, y el al estar cerca del de la túnica vio que tenía unos ojos azul zafiro.

-Ah ningún lado-contesto secamente el de la túnica.

-Tienes que pagar, todos tiene que pagarle al Glorioso del Emperador por mantener el orden en China-dijo el búfalo al encapuchado mientras extendía su pesuña delante de él, pero los soldados solo recibieron un gruñido de parte del encapuchado, haciendo saber que es un felino.

-Tss….quisiera que ese asqueroso pagara por sus actos, de eso no hay duda, pero como no lo tengo enfrente, solo ustedes lo van a pagar-dijo el antes de que agarrara la pesuña del búfalo con fuerza para después lanzarlo hacia la pared que tenia de atrás.

Los demás soldados al ver cómo fue lanzado su compañero, rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque del felino, pero él entre sus ropas empezó a hacer un singular movimiento de sus manos, y mientras empezaba a hacerlos, un extraño brillo dorado se empezó a tomar forma en sus manos y antes de que los Búfalos se dieran cuenta, el felino extendió sus manos y se crearon unos dagas de color dorado e hizo un corte vertical en los cuellos de los soldados, haciendo que se empezaran a desangrar en el suelo por el terrible corte.

Uno de ellos se sorprendió y no pudo evitar retroceder de la impresión y temor.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-dijo sorprendido el guardia.

-Esto mi amigo, se llama Chi-dijo el encapuchado que sorpresivamente estaba detrás del búfalo y cuando el mencionado volteo atrás, solo recibió una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar hacia el suelo.

El encapuchado solo tenía estirada su pie, mientras que tenía un brillo dorado, pero poco a poco se fue desapareciendo de su pie.

-Eso fue muy fácil y algo aburrido-dijo el encapuchado algo divertido, mientras que se empezaba a irse, pero…

-¡Alto!-exclamo una voz atrás de él, y era el mismo búfalo que antes había lanzado hacia la pared, y él tenía una ballesta apuntando al encapuchado.

-¡Voltéate y las manos arriba!-exclamo el soldado mientras apuntándolo la ballesta a él, para después el de la túnica levantara sus manos.

-Ya está, tranquilo-diciéndolo de manera sarcástica mientras levantaba sus manos para tranquilizar al guardia y se volteaba para verlo.

-¡Quítate esa túnica!-dijo ordenando el búfalo, él dio un suspiro de rendición para después quitarse la túnica que cubría su rostro revelándose quien era, y era un Tigre del Sur de China.

-Ya está, feliz-dijo dando una sonrisa amistosa el Tigre, pero cuando recibió una mirada del búfalo que significaba "toda la túnica", el Tigre a los pocos segundos se la quitó, para mostrar su vestimenta, lleva puesto una camisa de kung fu de manga larga de color gris con bordes negros y un pantalón de color negro.

-¿Creo que a ti te gustan los hombres, verdad amigo?, pues lamento decirte que yo no tengo tus mismos gustos-diciéndolo con sarcasmo y burla el tigre.

 _ **((N.A; Solo es una pequeña nota mía y es para aclarar que no se juzgan los fetiches o gustos de nadie, bueno aclarado eso, podemos continuar))**_

-¡¿Pero qué?!, ¡Ahora si te mueres tu gran…

Estaba hablando con furia el búfalo, pero a una velocidad increíble, el tigre nuevamente hizo aparecer unas dagas de energía Chi y se las clavo en la pierna del búfalo, este grito de dolor, para después el tigre hizo desaparecer las dagas, romper con un golpe la ballesta y entre las ropas del búfalo agarro una navaja que tenía el búfalo, para después con la arma herir la otra pierna y después el lazo un golpe directo en el pecho del Bufalo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrechara con violencia el muro.

El búfalo cuando abrió los ojos, solo pudo ver el rostro del tigre muy cerca de él y con la navaja que tenia, hacia un poco de presión en su cuello.

-Ahora que acabe de divertirme con tus compañeros, me vas a decir un valle en el que el asqueroso del Emperador esté interesado en el-dijo el Tigre con seriedad, para gran confusión del soldado.

-No, jamás te lo diré…..mis superiores me mataran por colaborar con alguien que está en contra del Emperador-dijo el búfalo asustado y nervioso.

-¿Y qué crees que es lo que yo te voy a hacer si no hablas?-menciono el tigre soltando un gruñido y presionando un poco más la navaja en el cuello del búfalo, y eso basto para que el mencionado decidiera hablar.

-El Ex Valle de la Paz, ya que dicen que ahí fue donde el emperador derroto al Guerrero Dragón, y también porque en su ex palacio de Kung Fu alberga a varios prisioneros en sus calabozos y está a solo un día de aquí, caminando hacia el sur-dijo con temor.

El tigre se quedó pensando unos segundos la información dada, para después enterrar la navaja en el cuello del búfalo, haciendo que el búfalo callera muerto al suelo.

-Gracias por su colaboración-dijo seriamente el Tigre mientras limpiaba la navaja en una caja cercana, y la iba a dejar, pero después se quedó viéndola.

-Bonita navaja, ¿te importa si me la quedo?-dijo mientras se empezaba a alejar y guardaba la navaja en sus ropas y se ponía de nuevo su túnica-bueno, yo pienso que no.

Y pasando unos minutos, el siguió caminando un poco más por los callejones hasta llegar a la salida y seguir caminando hacia el Sur.

-"Siwang…muy pronto nos veremos cara a cara y pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo, yo Shenlong, te lo aseguro"-pensó con enojo y a la vez con determinación mientras seguía su camino el tigre, que ahora sabemos que se llama Shenlong.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **El Oc le pertenece a** **WolfScorpio** **,** **espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu Oc : D**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. Origen 2

**Hola a todos, volvemos con un nuevo "capítulo" por haci decirlo, de esta historia que a todos les está gustando.**

 **Aquí veremos a un nuevo villano secundario, que al recibir sus comentarios de que los gusto la presentación de la otra villana y su origen, ahora veremos uno nuevo que intentara frustrar a nuestros héroes.**

 **Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Origen de ¿**

 _Traidor, todos saben lo que son ellos, personas que merecen ser castigadas por sus actos que no tienen honor al defraudar a quienes confiaron en él, también dicen que algunos traidores sienten total remordimiento por sus actos que provocaron y quisieran regresar en el Tiempo para evitar que hiciera esa locura…¡ja!, que gran estupidez, para mí, el honor está muy sobre valorado._

 _¿Quieren que les cuente una historia?, bueno, no me importa que no la quieran escuchar, porque se las contare, hace tiempo había una vez, un simple soldado Imperial que a pesar de que el sobresalía con grandeza enfrente de todo oponente que se le oponía, comprendió perfectamente que él se merecía ser algo mucho más que un simple soldado, se merecía ser no solo Capitán, tal vez….ser uno de los comandantes del Ejército Imperial, pensó que si peleaba con orgullo y honor en nombre del Emperador, él lo iba a acender, convertirlo en lo que él se merecía….que estúpido fue al pensarlo._

 _Pasaban los años, y seguía en la misma situación, no importa cuánto sobresalía, ese…...estúpido del Emperador no le daba importancia, entonces decidió enfrentarlo en persona, lo llamo débil y por poco lograba matarlo por la ira que tenia y lo hubiera logrado, si no hubiese sido por un Guardia Imperial que lo detuvo a tiempo, el Emperador lo declararon traidor y por poco "ex" soldado logro escapar, y cuando creía que no iba a obtener lo que se merecía…en una noche en un bar…lo conoció. Conoció a un ser totalmente misterioso que por azares del destino, escucho a uno de sus hombres que planeaba derrocar al Emperador y la verdad, ya había oído de extraños rumores que afuera estaba un ser misterioso matando a los Maestros de Kung Fu…..al parecer, los rumores eran reales., tomando una decisión, se acercó a él y le ofreció valiosa información de la Ciudad Prohibida y del Ejercito Imperial, a cambio de que pudiera unirse a su ejército, y el acepto._

 _Después de varios días, llego el momento en que el ser misterioso invadiera la Ciudad Prohibida, pero mientras que el ser misterioso se encargó de estos días de matar al único que podría detenerlo, el "ex" soldado logro convencer a varios de sus compañeros y amigos Imperiales a que se unieran a él en derrocar el débil del Emperador, je, debieron de haber visto los rostros de sorpresa e incredulidad que tenían los Soldados fieles al Emperador al ver como sus "hermanos" de armas los mataban a traición._

 _Con la información dada, el ser misterioso no demoro nada en matar al Emperador y tomar el trono._

 _Seguro se preguntaran, ¿Dónde está el final feliz?, bueno pues ahora el nuevo Emperador que era totalmente superior en cualquier aspecto al anterior, recompensó al soldado por la información dada y por qué ahora tenía más soldados, lo convirtió no solo en un simple comandante, no, lo convirtió algo más valioso…algo más de lo que el soldado aspiraba._

 _¿La lección?, traicionar a los débiles es muy placentero y en el futuro te traerá grandes recompensas, ¿no me creen?, pues se los dice quien paso de ser un simple soldado a convertirse en el General Absoluto de todo el Ejercito Imperial de China._

 _¡Y muy pronto, cuando el Emperador Siwang ponga en marcha sus planes y los cumpla, porque no hay duda de que lograra hacerlos!._

 _¡SERÉ ALGO MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE YA SOY AHORA!_

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	10. Feliz Navidad y Favor

**Hola a todos mis lectores y escritores, este es solo un mensaje de este escritor deseándoles una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo a todos, mis bendiciones para ustedes y para sus seres queridos : D**

 **Dejando eso de lado, les pido una enorme disculpa para mi gran retraso que he tenido con el siguiente capítulo, de veras que quería darles un regalo para ustedes, pero lamentablemente, eso no podrá ser posible : (**

 **Lo único que puedo pedirles es paciencia…**

 **Ah y antes de que termine, un escritor me pidió hacer un cuestionario para él y también de ayudarlo en hacerlo, se preguntaran " _¿Cómo?",_ la respuesta es en preguntándoles a mis lectores también, asique si contestaran las preguntas siguientes, se los agradecería mucho;**

* * *

 **1° ¿Quién es tu villano favorito de Spider-Man?:**

Venom / Eddie Brock

Doc Ock

Escorpión

Electro

Kraven

Buitre

Rinoceronte

Shoker

Black Cat

* * *

 _ **2°¿Quién es tu villano favorito de Kung Fu Panda?**_ Excluyendo a Tai Lung, Shen y Kai.

Hundun

Lidong

Hermanas wu

Fenghuang

Tong Fo

Bandidos de cocodrilo

Bandidos lobo

* * *

 **Gracias de nuevo, y espero que nos veamos pronto :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, espero que se la pasan y se la esten pasando genial en estos dias tan especiales y tambien les deseo en Feliz y prospero año nuevo 2019, que todas sus metas puedan cumplirse.**

 **Bueno, aparte de desearles eso, lamentablemente traigo muy malas noticias...hace algunos días, mas precisamente ayer, me robaron mi computadora.**

 **Tal y como lo leen me robaron mi computadora, la misma en la que estaba trabajando y tenia guardado todos mis archivos de esta historia, como en las demás, y en estos días espero poder adquirir una nueva estos días para seguir escribiendo...aunque me tardare mucho en volver a recordar y recuperar mis documentos.**

 **Por esa razón, les pido por favor paciencia conmigo, enserio lo lamento...antes de que termine, haré un cuestionario hacerca de, ´¨¿cual de mis historias sera publicada o actualizada primero?¨¨, asi que si quieren ver esta historia antes que las otras, vayan a votar.**

 **La encuesta se cerrara el 2 de Enero del 2019.**

 **Nos vemos y de verdad, espero que nos veamos pronto.**


	12. Trailer

**Hola a todos mis lectores y escritores, este es un rápido anuncio en el cual doy a conocer buenas noticias.**

 **Aparte de que por fin adquirí una nueva computadora, estoy trabajando ya en la historia para que, de esa manera, todos puedan seguir disfrutándola y ya sé que aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a escribirla, pero quiero agradecerles a todos por apoyarla, por seguirla, por darme consejos, por darme ánimos y sobre todo, gracias por ser muy pacientes :)**

 **Ah y antes de que les deje un tráiler especial, tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes, aunque será al final del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten este regalo que les prepare para ustedes.**

* * *

… **..China ha cambiado….**

Podemos presenciar como el ejército Imperial marchaba en varios pueblos, mientras que los pobladores estaban viéndolos con miedo.

… **..Gobernada por un misterioso ser…**

En el Palacio Imperial, podemos distinguir como un ser estaba observando la Ciudad, este ser tenía una túnica completamente Blanca, y tenía unos ojos rojos.

… **Y todos quienes lo han desafiado, para liberar a sus pueblos o por venganza han muerto….**

Podemos ver varias imágenes como el ser de la túnica derrotaba y mataba a varios animales, tan pequeños como insectos y conejos hasta tan grandes como un elefante,gorilas y osos.

… **.Incluso acabo con todos los maestros de Kung Fu….**

… **Creía que ya nadie se iba a interponerse a el….**

… **.Que equivocado esta….**

Podemos ver como Tigresa esta refugiada en una casa.

-Es hora….

… **.Ya que una Ex-Maestra de Kung Fu junto a…**

… **Un Guerrero Sádico…..**

-Yo les daré a todos ustedes unos viajes vacacionales completamente gratis, ¡Unas vacaciones eternas!

… **Una Dama de Pies Letales….**

-Yo no soy una heroína, solo soy una chica en búsqueda de su amiga.

… **.Un Guerrero de Monstruosa Fuerza….**

-Descuida, yo no tengo problemas contigo….a menos de que descubra que tu fuistes parte del ataque a mi pueblo.

… **.Un Guerrero del Chi….**

-Muy pocos han logrado dominar el Chi, y yo usare este poder para acabar con el asqueroso del Emperador.

… **..Un Guerrero de la Armonía….**

-Con el ojo por ojo, solo haremos que China se convierta en un lugar de ciegos, no pagaremos con la misma moneda que lo hacen los soldados imperiales.

… **Un Guerrero Nublado por la Venganza….**

-Siwang me quito todo lo que amaba, juro que, si lo encuentro, el rogara piedad por todo lo que yo le hare.

… **.Un Guerrero de Gran Determinación….**

-¡Prepárense gente!, ¡Por qué aquí viene el héroe que le dará a China su libertad!

… **.Una Dama de Enorme Corazón…..**

-Por favor, compréndelo padre, si yo no detengo a Siwang, nadie más lo hará, quiero que nuestro pueblo y sobre todo que mi hermanita, quiero que ella viva sin miedo.

… **Un Guerrero de técnicas extrañas y lejanas…**

-Lo que yo hago no es Kung fu, es un estilo de combate desconocida para China, pero muy conocida en otro lugar.

… **Un Guerrero Cambia Forma…**

-Con mis formas y habilidades, sorprenderé a todos, ya lo verán

… **.Un Guerrero de Gran Lealtad…**

-A mí solo me importa derrocar a Siwang, y colocar a alguien más benévolo en el trono.

… **Y Una Dama de Grandes Conocimientos…**

-Juro que los protegeré y siempre estaré para ustedes, lo prometo.

 **..Estos Guerreros no solo tendrán que lidiar con los Soldados, sino que también con ellos mismo…**

\- ¡Es patético tu forma de pensar!.

\- ¡No hay nada de patético valorar la vida de las personas!

\- ¡De las personas no, pero de los soldados sí!

\- ¡Ese plan es absurdo!

\- ¡Mi plan no es absurdo, tú lo eres!

\- Este…¿acaso yo no puedo opinar?.

… **Pero tendrán que superar sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo para traerle a China su libertad…**

 **..¿Lo lograran?, averígüenlo…**

-¡No me detendré hasta que todos y cada uno de los siguieron y siguen a Siwang paguen con sus vidas!.

-Sí, todos…

 **\- El Maestro Dragón…ese panda obeso y bobo no logro detenerme, murió en intentarlo…¿Enserió crees que podrás lograr hacer algo que el no pudo lograr?.**

* * *

 **Fin de este tráiler.**

 **Espero que a todos les haya gustado este pequeño tráiler donde se revelo una pequeña parte de los héroes que aún falta presentarse.**

 **Ahora si, la pregunta que les quería hacer, hace tiempo recibí un mensaje preguntándome si incluiría en la historia algo de Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny, y la verdad no se me había ocurrido pero pensado bien, creo que si podría poner algo de ahi, pero quería preguntarles, ¿Ah ustedes si les gustaría si lo pusiera?**

 **Espero que me puedan contestar la pregunta y que también nos veamos pronto.**

 **Cualquier consejo, duda, recomendación, soy todo oído.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	13. Escena Extra

**Por fin regresamos ha esta historia que les ha gustado a todos. Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, apenas he tenido tiempo para poder escribir, y del poco tiempo que tengo, lo use para actualizar otra de mis historias, pero por fin me di un tiempo para relajarme, escribir y actualizar esta historia.**

 **Originalmente, esta escena iba a pertenecer al nuevo capitulo, pero como quería que supieran que la historia ya seria actualizada, bueno, pues aproveche el momento,** **considérenlo una forma de disculparse por la demora de la historia.**

 **Antes de comenzar, aprovecho para agradecerle a Carpinterio Imperial, por permitirme escribir y transmitir su mensaje a través de mi cuenta también, si lo estas leyendo, gracias amigo, de verdad.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten: )**

* * *

 **Escena Extra.**

 _Apenas que abri mis ojos, siento que no puedo respirar, y note que me estaba sumergiendo en el agua, con mucho esfuerzo, con la única fuerza que tenía, salgo de la superficie y nado un poco hacia un pedazo de tabla flotante, apenas y logre subir, y al poco tiempo que logro con mi cometido, me gano el cansancio y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos._

 _Un intenso dolor me recorría por todo mi pecho y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, lo último que recuerdo estaba muy borroso, lo único que recuerdo es..._

 _-Tigresa…-mientras seguía en mis pensamientos, logro oír la voz de mi amigo, a pesar de que siento que me voy a desmallar, puedo distinguir perfectamente su voz, sonaba quebrada, sin duda estaba preocupado por mí. Nunca me gusto verlo sufrir, ahora lo recuerdo…yo lo empuje del camino del arma para evitar que lo golpeara directamente, aunque a mí me dio en su lugar...pero no me importa, no podía dejar que esa arma me arrebatará a mi amigo, no otra vez. Siento como su mano agarro suavemente la mía, con mucho esfuerzo levanto mi rostro para verlo, veo que él se encuentra también herido y en algunas partes de su pelaje estaban quemadas, pero fuera de eso veo que se encuentra bien. El ver que logre salvar a mi amigo, eso era suficiente para mí._

 _Logro lo más que puedo apretar mis facciones de mi rostro e intento sonreír, para poder hacerlo sentirse bien, quiero decirle ¨No te preocupes, estoy bien¨, aunque era una completa mentira ya que apenas si tengo fuerzas para verlo, pero quería tranquilizarlo, aunque ni siquiera podía abrir mi boca, no tenía las fuerzas para hablar, solamente, logro acariciar la mano de mi amigo con mi pulgar._

 _Ya no puedo más mantener mi contacto visual, y solamente, bajo mi cabeza de cansancio y cierro mis ojos nuevamente, mientras suelto unos jadeos por el cansancio y dolor de mi cuerpo, siento que mi amigo aún sigue conmigo, la verdad, espero que se aleje del peligro para cuidarme...y saber que está a salvo._

 _Pero siento que me muevo, o más bien la tabla en la que estoy se mueve, como puede, vuelvo abrir mis ojos para ver como mi amigo nadaba en dirección opuesta, comprendo que él me había empujado para alejarme del peligro._

 _¨¡No te alejes!¨, era lo que quería decirle, pero no se emitía ningún sonido de mi garganta, lo único que pude hacer es levantar mi mano, para pedirle que no se alejara, pero no me veía._

 _Una vez más, mi cabeza se sintió agotada, no tuve de otra que agacharla para descansarla, pero vuelvo alzarla para poder verlo y lo que veo, me lleno de pavor. Po, ya estaba fuera del agua, pero está enfrentándose a un guerrero que no podía ver bien su rostro, veo que estaba mal herido, pero mi amigo aún seguía en pie, pero en un momento, veo con angustia como de la parte de atrás del enemigo le sale una larga y gran cola escamosa y empezó enrollarse en el cuello de Po, el con sus manos trataba de quitarse la cola, el enemigo aprovecho para empezar a golpearlo brutalmente por todo su cuerpo._

 _Ya no puedo ver esto, tengo que ayudarlo, trato de levantarme para poder ir a nadar y ayudar a Po, pero apenas y mi cuerpo reaccionaba, no puede ser…..no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada…..simplemente solo puedo ver…..a mi amigo…..sufrir._

 _Veo que el enemigo dejo de golpear a Po, pero veo con miedo como el apenas y estaba consiente, apenas y el ser aflojo su cola de su cuello, mi amigo cayó al suelo y veo como el enemigo que apareció de repente, saco una espada muy extraña y se empezó a dirigirse a mi amigo con intenciones de.…no._

 _¨Levántate Po…..no te rindas…no puedes morir¨, es lo único que pienso y solo levanto mi mano hacia ellos, y hago un ademan pidiéndole que se detenga, quiero pedirle al enemigo que no lo haga. Me percato que el enemigo me estaba viendo fijamente, a pesar de que estoy lejos de él, siento su mirada y veo sus ojos…unos ojos de color rojo carmesí, y al poco tiempo que dejo de verme, se volteo a mirar a mi amigo para luego clavarle su espada en su pecho. Al poco lo hizo, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y recargo mi frente en la tabla._

 _No, no podía creer lo que vi, no, no, no, no, no, ¡esto no está pasando!, me sacrifique para poder salvarlo, pero ahora no importaba para nada, no sé qué es peor; el ver como_ _mataban a mi amigo o el que pude haberlo salvado, pero no hice nada._

 _¨Po, ¿Por qué tú?¨, me pregunto a mí misma, y no sé como pero vuelvo a sentir aire en mis pulmones._

 _-¡NO!._

-¡NO!.

Tigresa se despertó sorpresivamente, ella no podía controlar su respiración. Al percatarse que estaba ahora sentada en el suelo, sé empezó a tranquilizar cuando se percató que solo fue una pesadilla. Se llevó su mano a su cabeza para poder olvidar el miedo que le dejo su sueño quería creer que no fue real, nada lo fue….pero sabía que solo se engañaba a sí misma.

Tigresa sabía que ya no podía recuperar el sueño, y se acercó sus piernas a ella para poder recargar su cabeza en sus rodillas.

¨No lo saques, no lo saques, ellos nunca desearían verte de esa manera¨, se decía en su propia mente Tigresa mientras se contenía sus lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos ámbar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. No quería que la forma Radical, como lo describió su amigo...su mejor amigo, se destruyera.

* * *

 **Fin de la escena.**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier duda, consejo, sugerencia, comentario, pregunta que tengan me la pueden decir o escribir con toda confianza a través de un Review o PM., como ustedes lo desean.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir….no esperen, ¡si tengo algo mas que decir!.**

 **Y es que puede que algunos estén decepcionados que este no sea el capitulo, pero les aseguro que en menos de 24 horas, el capitulo donde conoceremos a otro de nuestros héroes, ya estará listo :)**

 **Ah, y le mando un cordial saludo aparte de todos quienes dejan un Review, siguen y leen la historia en general, por que enserio, gracias a ustedes, este proyecto que tengo esta saliendo de adelante y sera genial, enserio que no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud hacia ustedes :)**


	14. 6- El Guerrero de la Armonía

**Por fin regresamos ha esta historia que les ha gustado a todos. Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, apenas he tenido tiempo para poder escribir, pero por fin me di un tiempo para relajarme, escribir y actualizar una de mis historias, y decidí esta como lo habrán notado.**

 **Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, y eso también implica ante la gran parte de los Oc´s protagonistas de esta historia.**

 **Bueno, dejo de hablar para ya pasar al capítulo. Disfrútelo.**

* * *

 **Cap.6 El Guerrero de la Armonía.**

En una pequeña Ciudad, más en específico, en donde el guerrero Rajin Aramaki ataco la fortaleza del gobernante de esa ciudad Chong. Vemos que en su fortaleza que los soldados estaban todos en la enfermería y otros estaban recogiendo los cuerpos derramados. Pero nos concentramos más en la oficina de Chong, donde había una acalorada conversación…

¡Tú eres una completa inútil! - exclamo muy furioso Chong mientras estaba sentado en su pequeño trono que el mismo se hizo, él le exclamaba a la Capitana Loba, que ella estaba sentada en una silla.

-No…pu..pudimos…de..te…ner…lo- dijo con mucho esfuerzo, cansancio y agotada la loba, su respiración era muy áspera y agitada, pero es muy comprensible su estado y dolor, ya que apenas solo unas pocas horas, un oso le rompió más de la mitad de sus huesos de su espalda.

-¡¿No pudieron detenerlo?!, ¡No me digas!, ¡pero sabes que, es mi cumple por no haber puesto a un hombre a dirigir mis soldados!- dijo con furia y desprecio Chong a la capitana, lo que se ganó una mirada de molestia de ella.

-No…fue…mi..cul..culpa- dijo la loba molesta, y si pudiera, ya le estaría gruñendo, pero apenas lo iba hacer, sus costilla le empezaron arder, asique mejor se lo guardo.

-¡Claro que si!, ¡Si hubiera puesto a un hombre a cargo, en vez de una patética mujer que ustedes nunca serán dignas de nada, yo…

-Señor Chong.

Los dos voltearon a ver a un soldado, este soldado se veía algo nervioso.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!, ¡que no ves que estoy en algo importante!- dijo muy molesto Chong.

-Si señor es solo que…el señor Kang, está aquí.

Apenas lo dijo, tanto Chong como la capitana se sorprendieron y a la vez les preocupo al escuchar el nombre de quien venía.

-¿Y…cuando estará aquí?- dijo con temor Chong.

-Justo ahora- hablo una voz gruesa en el pasillo, el soldado se hizo alado para dejar pasar a dos gorilas con uniforme imperial y se colocaron de lado, para dejar pasar a una figura un poco más pequeña que ellos, solo podemos presenciar que tenía una túnica de color rojo y bordados dorados.

-¡OH!, ¡Gran señor Kang, que honor el que nos…

-De rodillas- dijo neutralmente Kang. Chong sin dudarlo, se puso ante sus pies, pero con la Capitana era diferente, ya que no creía poder arrodillarse con las heridas que ella tenía en el interior.

-No escuchaste, te pedí de rodillas, muéstrale tu respeto a tu gran superior- dijo Kang algo serio y molesto ante la capitana, ella quería negarse, pero sabiendo que no estaba tratando con cualquier, respiro hondo, apenas se levantó, se cayó. Logrando arrastrarse ante Kang, ella se mantuvo inclinada a duras penas.

-Muy bien, pero como que…me gustaría la adoración hacia mi…más abajo- dijo Kang con algo de maldad y levantando su pie, lo coloco en la espalda de la Capitana y aplicando fuerza, hizo que la capitana se golpeara fuertemente con el piso. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, para luego comenzar a toser sangre nuevamente.

Kang se dio cuenta, y con su mano agarro el rostro de la loba para que lo viera fijamente y él le limpio unas lágrimas que ella comenzó a soltar.

-Está mejor, linda cachorrita- dijo Kang complacido, sin importarle el estado en que ella se encontrara.

-Vengo aquí hoy por que el Emperador se ha enterado de su fracaso.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Pero de cual…

-No olviden que siempre tenemos ojos y oídos en todos lados, cualquier cosa que pasa en China, lo sabemos- dijo Kang serimente.

-El Emperador quiere verlos, más les vale no tardarse- dijo Kang para luego irse de la oficina, seguido de sus guardias.

Cuando se fue, Chong estaba temblando de miedo, pero la Capitana simplemente se retorcía de dolor y agonía, mientras aun tosía sangre.

(0)(0)(0)

Mientras eso sucedía, a muchos kilómetros, en medio de un bosque de Bambu, podemos presenciar como un grupo de cocodrilos, como de 6 integrantes, estaban caminando aburridamente por el bosque, mientras estaban arrastrando sus armas en el suelo.

-Jefe, ¿Cuándo tendremos acción? - pregunto aburrido uno de los cocodrilos cansado.

-Pronto, muy pronto- dijo un cocodrilo que, a diferencia de los otros, este tenía un rollo mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Cuando paro, todos igual lo hicieron, esperaron unos segundos, pero de momento, el líder lanzo un grito de furia y aventó el rollo lo más lejos posible.

-…Supongo que nos perdimos, ¿verdad? - dijo un cocodrilo aburrido, cuando lo dijo, el líder agarro su casco y lo lanzo al suelo molesto.

-¡No estamos perdidos Gahri!, ¡es solo que…

-¿Si?, todos te escuchamos.

-Lo que pasa es que…verán…yo…

-Jefe, mire- lo interrumpió un cocodrilo que fue a recoger el rollo, pero al recogerlo, vio a alguien caminando por otro camino. Cuando todos se acercaron a ver, el líder sonrió contento y recogió su casco, para luego ponérselo.

-Veras, mi plan era encontrar a un pobre individuo campesino, para acabar con el- dijo el líder mientras sacaba un hacha de su espalda.

-¡Es momento de atacar!, demostremos nuestra superioridad al desgraciado que yo encontré.

-Em…¿Qué no fue Irwin quien lo…

-¡Ataquen!.

Apenas al dar la orden, los cocodrilos corrieron hacia el sujeto que estaba caminando tranquilamente por el sendero.

Mientras con el sujeto, él estaba tranquilamente, y lo curioso, es que estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados, se podría apreciar en su rostro que estaba escuchando todo su entorno; los árboles, los ojos, el viento mismo…todo era tranquilidad, todo era paz.

Pero su paz fue interrumpida, cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido de algo afilado acercándose, y sin abrir aun sus ojos, levanto su mano izquierda a la altura de su cara, y a los pocos segundos, atrapo un hacha que fue directamente lanzado a él.

Una vez que abrió sus ojos, se volteo a la dirección de dónde provino el hacha, y a los pocos segundos, aparecieron los cocodrilos.

-Guaaa, no vemos a muchos de su tipo por aquí- dijo uno de los cocodrilos a los demás al ver más de cerca, ya que a quien iban a atacar era nada más y nada menos que un León, el león es musculoso, tiene una frondosa melena. Su pelaje es naranja y amarillo semi claro. Lleva como vestimenta un pantalón gris con una cinta roja y un chaleco sin mangas de color azul.

El León los vio a todos algo serio, para luego ver como el líder de los cocodrilos se acercaba un poco a él.

-Hola, buenas tardes, lamento informarle que le robaremos todo lo que tenga y no se resista, o lo haremos a la fuerza.

Cuando termino de hablar el líder, todos esperaran una contestación, pero el León no hacia ningún movimiento alguno.

-¡Oye!, ¡Te estoy hablando!- dijo molesto el líder.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo el León tranquilamente y un poco amable, para sorpresa de los cocodrilos.

-¿Quién soy?, ja, ¡¿Qué quién soy?!, ¡Soy Fung!, ¡El Rey de todos los Bandidos de China!-exclamo con orgullo Fung mientras se inflaba su pecho con superioridad.

-¿Tu eres el rey de los bandidos?- dijo un poco sorprendido el León

-Correcto, es normal que te sientas intimidado- dijo Fung aun con superioridad.

-Si él es el Rey, y no creas que es el Rey, porque el mismo se proclamó- dijo con orgullo Irwin, Fung lo iba a reprochar, pero…

Y sin mencionar que también es el Rey, porque son muy escasos los bandidos, ya que la mayoría de ellos junto a alguna parte de los criminales de China, se han unido al Ejercito Imperial, y a nosotros no nos permitieron unirnos porque según ellos y en especial Kang, somos muy tontos- dijo Gahri sonriendo, pero Fung aventó su casco por la molestia.

¡Gahri!, ¡Por todos los demonios!, ¡cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo que…

-¿Oigan?, enserio es un gusto conocerlos y se ve que son buenos tipos, que por cierto me llamo Meng, pero…tengo que irme-dijo el León, que ahora que sabemos que se llama Meng, mientras volvía con su camino, pasando entre los cocodrilos.

-¡NO!, nadie me da a mí las espalda, ¡ataquen!- dijo Fung furiosos mientras que el y su grupo se lanzaron todos juntos a Meng.

Pero Meng no se movió, simplemente volteo a verlos a todos detenidamente. Uno de los cocodrilos lanzo su hacha a él, pero simplemente él se hizo hacia la izquierda para esquivarla, cuando se percató que un bandido lo iba a atacar a su espalda y otro de enfrente, el simplemente salto para provocar que los dos bandidos chocaran entre si.

Cuando aterrizo, vio que los otros cuatro bandidos lo estaban esperando, y Meng se puso en posición de defensa.

Aunque los cocodrilos veían esa posición muy extraños, ya que sus manos estaban totalmente abiertas y solo se protegía más la cara y no el cuerpo, como se haría en una posición normal del Kung Fu.

Gahri, Irwin y su compañero, no les importo y atacaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando ya cerca de Meng, comenzaron atacar los tres al mismo tiempo en diferentes flancos, pero Meng solo se dedicaba a esquivarlos tranquilamente y no solo eso, si no que con sus manos movía las direcciones de los golpes de los cocodrilos, y los direccionaba de modo que ellos solos se atacaban.

Cuando los tres cocodrilos decidieron sacar unas varas de bambu y atacarlas con ellas a Meng, el los espero pacientemente, y cuando los tres lanzaron sus golpes, Meng se movió ágilmente, entre los tres, e hizo que ellos mismo se pegaran con sus armas.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?, jamás vi un Kung Fu igual al tuyo- dijo Fung sorprendido al ver que Meng no solo derroto a todos sus compañeros, si no lo hizo sin ni siquiera él les lanzo un golpe o los ataco, simplemente esquivo y dejo que ellos mismos se golpearan.

-Mi técnica no es Kung Fu…el arte marcial que empleo, es la que mi mente y cuerpo, están en completa armonía y equilibrio- explico Meng a Fung mientras se ponía en posición de ataque viendo detalladamente a Fung.

-Pues no me importa esa ridiculez, conmigo sobra y basta para vencerte, ¡Yo soy Fung!, ¡El Rey de los Bandidos! - exclamo con enojo Fung mientras lanzaba un grito de guerra mientras corría hacia Meng, pero cuando estaba cerca de él, Meng solo se hizo a un lado y le puso su pie para que tropezara, Fung tropezó y se estrechó su cara en un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente.

Meng se dio cuenta, y sin ya no tener más que hacer, siguió su camino como nada. Mientras que Meng estaba caminando, llego a un sendero que mandaba a cinco direcciones, Meng cerro sus ojos y espero unos momentos, luego sintió una corriente de aire que paso por su rostro, y relajándose, lo empezó a sentir hacia qué dirección iba dirigido. Cuando dejo de sentirlo, abrió sus ojos para ver el camino por donde se fue el viento.

-Muy bien, será por hay-dijo Meng asintiendo su cabeza, para luego seguir con su camino tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **El Oc le pertenece a Altark, espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu Oc : D**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	15. 7- El Guerrero de Gran Determinación

**Regresamos ha esta historia que les ha gustado a todos.**

 **Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, y eso también implica ante la gran parte de los Oc´s protagonistas de esta historia.**

 **Bueno, dejo de hablar para ya pasar al capítulo.**

 **Disfrútelo :)**

* * *

 **Cap.7. El Guerrero de Gran Determinación.**

 **(N.A: Quiero aclarar que la siguiente escena que leerán, imagínense que será representada como cuando fue la primera escena de la primera película, creo que ustedes sabrán donde se detiene. Aclarado eso, podemos continuar).**

¨La historia que les platicare hoy, será en la antigua China, el país se encontraba en total paz y armonía con el Universo, claro que había villanos que aparecían para arrimar toda esa paz…¨

 _Mientras hablaba el ser misterioso, vemos unas imágenes de cómo había bandidos saqueaban aldeas, amenazaban a pobladores._

¨Pero siempre eran detenidos por ellos…¨

 _En un callejón vemos como unos cerdos querían robarle a un conejo, pero son detenidos por una cabra mirándolos seriamente, para luego de rápidos movimientos, los derriba y posaba en triunfo._

¨Personas comunes que peleaban por la justicia y el honor, entrenaban para proteger a las personas que no pueden defenderse, esos grandes guerreros empleaban la honorable Arte Marcial que fomenta la disciplina, paciencia, valor, compasión y confianza; el Kung Fu…¨

 _Se ven como varias clases de animales se enfrentan a un enorme número de criminales, para a los pocos segundos ellos derrotarlos. Mientras que eran proclamados por las personas._

¨Se decía que un solo maestro podría derrotar el solo a un gran número de criminales, todos eran increíbles…pero los más grandes Maestros de Kung Fu sin duda alguna, fueron nada más y nada menos que, ¡El Maestro Dragón y los 5 Furiosos! ¨.

 _Vemos como posaban ellos 6 heroicamente en el Palacio de Jade, mientras que todos los aclamaban y gritaban sus nombres._

¨Claro que antes de obtener su título de Maestro, él Guerrero Dragón, que representaba muy bien que nunca se debe de juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, ya que era un Panda, tuvo que enfrentarse a varios desafíos, pero los más reconocidos son cuando derroto al maestro de Kung fu corrompido, el perverso pavo real y a la bestia de la Venganza, aunque también hay otras historias que resaltan de las demás, como cuando derroto al demonio Ke-pa y a una maligna Hechicera, que tenía intención de controlar todas las mentes de China¨.

 _Se muestran imágenes donde como Po derrotaba de un gran golpe a un impotente Dragón y otra en que encarcela a una pequeña gata._

¨Perdón, me salgo del tema, todos en China creyeron que todo se encontraría bien al tener a los Maestros de Kung Fu para defenderlos…lamentablemente se equivocaron¨.

Vemos como en la noche, como un conejo con un traje de Kung fu caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que inesperadamente alguien lo ataco, fue tan inesperado el ataque que antes de que el conejo reaccionara, el atacante ya estaba encima de él, y empezó a golpearlo salvaje mente en el rostro.

 _¨Ya que un misterioso enemigo apareció en China, y sin que nadie lo supiera, empezó a matar a los maestros de Kung fu, uno por uno…existen varias teorías de su origen, hay de las más simples; como el que es solo un simple criminal que tiene poderes, otras muy extremas, incluso muy supersticiosas donde aseguran que es un demonio maldito que solo vive para matar o que él es el mismísimo heraldo de la muerte, es un completo misterio su origen, lo único que se sabe de él es su nombre…Siwang¨._

Cuando el atacante dejo de golpear al conejo, vemos como sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y solo podemos ver que tenía unos ojos de color rojo intenso.

 _¨¡Y no solo eso!, también antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, creo un inmenso ejercito con el dinero que el recaudaba de la gente…¨._

Luego se ve como una oveja con aires de riqueza, ya que tenía joyas en todo su cuerpo, es atacado por Siwang, para a los pocos segundos, Siwang entra a un bar de mal augurio, antes de que los animales pensaran quien era ese, el arroga grandes bolsas de dinero a cada mesa, lo que hacía que cada animal lo viera interesado.

 _¨Siwang quería solamente el trono de China, y varios maestros trataron de impedírselo, pero lamentablemente, no lograron de hacerle nada…¨_

Se ven varias imágenes de como Siwang acababa fácilmente con varios maestros, en un momento, varios maestros se lanzaron hacia él, pero Siwang simplemente espero, para después en solo unos segundos, el caminaba tranquilamente mientras que sus manos estaban aún más manchadas de sangre de lo que ya lo estaban…

 _¨Inclusive el Maestro Dragón y los 5 furiosos trataron de detenerlo, por desgracia no solo perdieron la pelea, sino sus vidas…¨._

Vemos como Siwang levanta su puño con triunfo mientras que en el suelo estaban los cuerpos de varios cadáveres.

 _¨En solo pocos días de la derrota de los seis, Siwang logro tomar el trono de China…cuando todos creyeron que las esperanzas estaban completamente acabadas…¨_

Vemos como el cielo estaba pintado de rojo mientras avanzaba el ejército imperial con autoridad por la Ciudad Imperial, mientras que, a la distancia, Siwang veía todo seriamente.

 _¨¡El apareció!¨._

De pronto alguien se pone en el camino del ejército y justo también el cielo se aclaró. Ese alguien era un Binturong, muy alto y fuerte, el animal tenía una armadura sumamente brillante de color dorado y también tiene una capa de color rojo. El Binturong posaba sin miedo ante el ejército para luego lanzarse.

 _¨¡Un Binturong llamado Tingfeng que apareció de repente y el solo logro derrotar a todo el falso ejercito Imperial usando solamente sus increíbles habilidades y un palillo chino!¨._

Vemos varias imágenes como el animal llamado Tingfeng , derrotaba fácilmente al ejército, varios lanzaron espadas contra él, pero él los bloqueaba con su palillo, para luego haber una gran explosión, donde de todo el humo se esparce para mostrar a Tingfeng parado sin ningún rasguño. Para luego ver desafiada mente a Siwang.

 _¨Una vez que Tingfeng logro derrotar al Ejercito, se enfrentó contra Siwang…el duelo fue complicado que sin duda es recordada como legendaria…¡Pero el gran Tingfeng logro derrotar a Siwang sin problema alguno!¨._

Se presencia como Siwang esta inconsciente en el suelo, y el Binturong lo agarra de la cola para luego empezarlo a girar, para después lanzarlo muy lejos.

 _Luego todos empezaron a aclamarlo mientras el inflaba su pecho orgullosamente._

 _¨¡TODA CHINA DESDE ESE DÍA, RECUERDA AL GRAN HÉROE QUE LOGRO DERROTAR AL EMPERADOR FALSO, TODOS RECUERDAN EL GRAN NOMBRE DE…¨_

 _-_ ¡Auxilio!¨.

-¡Aahhhhh!- sonó un grito totalmente asustado de un Binturong, luego de recuperarse del susto, vemos como se empieza a tranquilizar del susto. Vemos que su cuerpo de la bata es largo y pesado, con patas cortas y robustas. Tiene un pelaje grueso de pelo negro fuerte, su cola es espesa y prensil, que es gruesa en la raíz y disminuye gradualmente en tamaño hasta la extremidad, donde se curva hacia adentro. Su hocico es corto y puntiagudo, algo elevado hacia arriba en la nariz, y está cubierto de pelos erizados, marrones en los puntos, que se alargan a medida que divergen y forman un círculo radiado peculiar alrededor de la cara. Sus ojos son grandes, de color marrones oscuros, sus orejas son cortas y redondeadas, con bordes blancos y terminadas por mechones de pelo negro. Tiene seis incisivos redondeados cortos en cada mandíbula, dos caninos, que son largos y afilados, y seis molares en cada lado. Su pelo en las piernas es corto y de color amarillento. Los pies de sus dedos tienen grandes garras y fuertes; sus plantas están desnudas, y aplicados al suelo a lo largo de toda su longitud; Los traseros son más largos que los delanteros. Algo que lo característica de los demás de su especie, es una mancha blanca en el medio de su frente. Su color de piel es una combinación de negro, gris y blanco. Y su vestimenta se conforma por una clase de uniforme azul de Zhongshan, con mangas cortas en pantalones y camisa.

El Binturong luego de estirarse y ver que aún seguía en la copa del árbol en la que decidió echarse una siesta, vio que abajo como una Zorra pequeña y atrás de ella estaban tres jabalís te tamaño grande, el logro ver como el rostro de la Zorra reflejaba miedo, mientras que en los jabalís se notaba malicia.

El Binturong luego vio como uno de los jabalís alcanzo agarrar a la zorra de su cola, y apenas la sostuvo, la empujo con fuerza al suelo, haciendo que ella diera un gritillo de dolor, después vio como la chica con dolor se sostuvo su pie, al parecer se lastimo cuando cayó al suelo. Luego los tres jabalís se empezaron a acercar a ella lentamente, la mencionada con miedo se empezó arrastrar hacia tras hasta que su espalda choca en el árbol donde él estaba viendo todo. El Binturong no sabía qué hacer, ya que…

-¡Por favor!, ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- el Binturong escucho como la chica suplicaba por ayuda, incluso creía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Demonios!, No puedo ignorar un grito de auxilio, antes me dejo de llamar Tingfeng que dejar que el mal se aproveche de los débiles- dijo con decisión Tingfeng.

Mientras abajo, ella seguía pidiendo por ayuda mientras que era acorralada por los jabalís.

-¡Déjenme en paz!, ¡Ya les di todo mi dinero!- exclamó la zorra asustada.

-Descuida preciosa, solamente queremos todas tus demás pertenencias- dijo uno de ellos seriamente.

-¡Ya no tengo más!.

-¿Enserió?, y que es lo que tienes puesto- dijo un jabalí con malicia muy cerca del rostro de ella, la chica se aterro con lo que dijo y por auto defensa, lanzo sus garras al rostro del jabalí, pero este la agarro fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Un grave error- dijo el jabalí enojado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escucho un gruñido en el árbol, confundido, levanto la mirada, pero…

-¡Aaaahhhhhh!, ¡Quítenmelo!- grito totalmente sufrido el jabalí, la razón, es que Tingfeng se lanzó al rostro del jabalí, mientras estaba en su rostro, empezó a rasguñarlo y morderlo por todo su rostro.

Sus compañeros salieron de su sorpresa para luego uno de ellos lanzar su mazo hacia él, pero Tingfeng ya lo tenía pensado, asique él se lanzó al suelo antes de que el mazo lo golpeara, y como consecuencia, el mazo le dio al jabalí, noqueándolo al instante.

-¡Por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño!- grito Tingfeng enojado, pero los jabalís, en vez de sentirse amenazados, solo se rieron, ya que ellos eran mucho más grandes que él, pero estaban tan distraídos riéndose, que Tingfeng aprovecho para subirse de nuevo a uno de ellos para luego hacer unas muecas graciosas al otro, al verlo solo se molestó y al blandir su mazo, paso lo mismo que antes. Una vez que el segundo cayo, Tingfeng empezó a correr seguido del jabalí, luego el subió ágilmente por un árbol para poder perderlo, y lo hizo. El jabali lo anduvo buscando con la mirada, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Tingfeng apareció en su espalda y lo golpeo con una roca.

Una vez que acabo el combate, Tingfeng se empezó acercar a la sorprendida chica, que por reflejo ella se encogió de miedo.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño- dijo el mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella poco a poco de procesar de que el en realidad la salvo, iba a levantarse a darle las gracias como se debía, pero…

-¡Hum!- exclamo con dolor la zorra mientras se caí de sentón, ya que apenas al poner su peso en la planta del pie, le ardió mucho. Tingfeng se dio cuenta, y con cuidado agarro el pie de la chica.

-¿Le duele?- pregunto Tingfeng mientras lo verificaba.

-…Si- le contesto ella con dolor, Tingfeng se quedó pensando en que hacer, pero no requeriría mucho para que el supiera que hacer. El camino hacia unos arbustos para luego perderse, la chica estaba a punto de gritarle que no se fuera, que no la deje, pero Tingfeng apareció montado en una pequeña bicicleta de madera que se puso enfrente de ella, luego Tingfeng se bajó.

-Suba, le ayudo- dijo el con cortesía mientras ayudaba a la chica a subirse, para luego el subirse él y una vez que la zorra se recargo en su espalda para evitar que sus pies fueran arrastrados, el empezó a pedalear.

Luego de varios minutos, ambos llegaron a una aldea, donde el la dejo con un doctor, y fue agradecido con un beso en la mejilla, luego cuando estaba a punto de salir de la aldea…

-Escuchaste los rumores, se dicen que hay más prisioneros en el Valle de la Paz- dice un comerciante a su compañero.

-Yo también lo escuche, pero los soldados no quieren que hablemos de eso…

-¡Pero que increíble noticia!, ¿Dónde se encuentra ese Valle?- exclamo Tingfeng mientras se acercaba a ellos con su bicicleta, los comerciantes lo vieron algo confundidos.

-Está a un día de aquí, pero yo te aconsejo que…-antes de que terminara de hablar, Tingfeng ya se había ido a toda velocidad en su bicicleta.

Con él, se notaba en su rostro que estaba emocionado.

-¡Sí!, por fin a llegado el momento que tanto esperaba, ¡Ese Valle conocerá al gran Héroe que derrotara a Siwang!, ¡Yo, Tingfeng!- exclamo a los cielos mientras alzaba su puño con determinación.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **El Oc le pertenece a lionkingfactsguy3, espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu Oc : D**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	16. 8-Dama de Enorme Corazón

**Regresamos ha esta historia que les ha gustado a todos.**

 **Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, y eso también implica ante la gran parte de los Oc´s protagonistas de esta historia.**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme por la demora del capítulo, cómo he estado ocupado en los trabajos Universitarios como en los proyectos de otras historias, como el final de una (que es la primera con la cual comencé a escribir en fanfiction), pues mi mente no se concentró en esta. .**

 **Pero ahora, he vuelto y solo puedo decirles que, disfruten el nuevo capitulo :)**

* * *

 **Cap.8. Dama de Enorme Corazón.**

En el atardecer de la Capital de la Nación de China, la Ciudad Prohibida, todo parecía relativamente normal…claro que con normal nos referimos ahora que los Soldados Imperiales marchaban con fuerza entre la ciudad, los pobladores se resguardaban en sus hogares, los niños se ocultaban bajo sus camas…si, un día cualquiera dese el comienzo que Siwang tomo el trono.

Pero en el momento, nos concentramos en las afueras del templo, podemos observar que como una leona se asomaba desde afuera, para luego salir cautelosamente por una de las puertas del exterior de la gran muralla que protegía el Palacio del Emperador. Al momento de salir, podemos observar que se encontraba mal herida; se agarraba con dolor uno de sus brazos, ya que en el herido se notaba que su hueso estaba totalmente roto, su armadura estaba casi quebrada en su abdomen, uno de sus ojos apenas lo podía abrir y también la armadura estaba empezando a ensuciarse de su sangre.

Ella al ver que era seguro salir, cojeo un poco adentrándose al bosque, pero apenas se alejó unos pocos metros. Ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente y su cuerpo se recargo en una gran piedra que estaba cerca. Ella mientras se sentaba lentamente, trataba de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, quería solo descansar unos momentos, descansar del daño y tortura que su cuerpo sufrió por…..

-Soldado, esto no tiene por qué terminar de esa manera- la leona abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos al escuchar como una voz femenina le llamo, sabía perfectamente de quien le pertenecía, lo que provocaba que un gran miedo se apoderara de ella.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te llevaste?, lo que tienes es solo parte de mis investigaciones de mi proyecto….un proyecto que cambiara la historia como la conocemos- le hablo nuevamente la voz, pero para gran temor de ella, sonaba cerca de su posición.

-Lo que tú tienes es algo totalmente secreto, que solo muy pocos conocen…tal vez pueda hablar con el Emperador para que tus actos cometidos, no se castiguen tan grave…bueno, más de lo que ya estas- dijo la voz seriamente, tratando de convencerla a que saliera, pero la leona no salía de su lugar, provocando que la primera se comenzara a molestar.

-Más te vale que cuando llegue al palacio, me alcances y me des mi investigación…y si no me lo entregas, entonces quiere decir que tú te quedaras en este primitivo presente que tenemos…que muy pronto será el pasado- hablo maliciosamente la voz femenina molesta.

La leona no comprendió lo que escucho, pero cuando sus orejas no captaron el sonido de su perseguidora, logro soltar el aire que tuvo que contenerse para evitar que la descubriera.

Lentamente, entre su quebrada armadura, saco lo que era un rollo rojizo, lo veía atentamente y con preocupación…solamente hace unas horas, cuando estaba haciendo su guardia en el palacio, entro por curiosidad a la habitación de su perseguidora y en una mesa central vio que estaba el rollo extendido, mostrando el interior. Y ella al ser curiosa lo que podría obtener el interior, observo con temor como el rollo mostraba el prototipo de…algo monstruoso. Sabiendo que no podía dejar que ella terminara de su proyecto, guardo el rollo entre su armadura, para luego ir a quemarlo…pero lamentablemente fue descubierta y ahora se convirtió en una traidora.

-Tengo…que…deshacerme de el- murmullo entre cortada la leona, sabía perfectamente que iba a morir…por muy aterrador que se escuchaba, era la verdad, ya que, si lo que el Emperador Siwang no tolera, es la traición. Pero si moría, tenía que deshacer del rollo que tenía…no podía permitir que terminara con ese proyecto monstruoso.

Observando que estaba cerca de un rio, rápidamente se le ocurrió que solo tendría que mojarlo para que ya no se pudiera leer. Ella arrastrándose para evitar que la vieran, está ya cerca del rio y justo cuando iba a soltar el rollo al agua…

La leona se cógelo, ya que sintió como algo afilado y frio la atravesaba, bajo su mirada, pero solo para ver como una espada se clavó en su pecho, la leona inútilmente trataba de hacer algo, pero luego sintió como la espada salía de su cuerpo, provocando que empezara a sangrar y comenzar a sentirse débil.

La leona solamente pudo caer al suelo, mientras sangraba y comenzaba a toser sangre. Luego ella sintió como una garra algo pequeña se ponía en uno de sus costados, para que la misma hiciera que su cuerpo rodara y ella quedar boca arriba.

La leona en su agonía y sufrimiento, solo con la poca vista que le quedaba, observaba como un ser de estatura mediana, tenía una capucha roja que lo cubría, pero solo se podía ver que tenía unas alas y que su plumaje era de color negro, una de sus alas tenia sujetado la espada que estaba sucia de sangre y la otra tenia sujetado el rollo.

-Es una pena que no pudiste observar como yo creaba un nuevo y próspero futuro…es una pena- dijo el ave con fingido tono de tristeza femenino, al parecer era la misma quien la leona se ocultaba. Antes de que la leona supiera que pasaría…solo se escuchó el sonido de algo cortándose entre el bosque.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vemos como el ave caminaba tranquilamente devuelta al Palacio Imperial.

-Más vale que los pobladores decidan formar parte del nuevo futuro…bueno, aunque no tienen muchas opciones, todas las aldeas son sometidas ante Siwang- lo menciono para ella misma mientras sonreía divertida.

Pero lo que ignoraba, es que no todos los pueblos están sometidos al Imperio….

(0)(0)(0)

A muchos kilómetros de la Ciudad Prohibida, en varias montañas que conformaba el paisaje que rodeaba la naturaleza, nos concentramos más precisamente en una montaña en específico, ya que mientras que en el exterior parecía como cualquier otra, parte del interior era totalmente diferente.

Ya que, en la sima de esta, mas preciso en el interior de la misma montaña, podemos observar que estaba una pequeña aldea escondida, sus construcciones era de madera y en cada casa estaba talladas tres olas.

Pero lo más extraño, no solo era el hecho que todos los quienes vivían eran panteras negras, no…era el hecho que no había ningún Guardia Imperial vigilándolos, no había quienes los amenazaba. En vez de tener eso, solo había niños que se divertían jugando entre ellos, las mujeres recolectaban comida de los árboles que tenían o sacaban agua del pozo que tenían a lado, los hombres construían más casas e incluso sembraban semillas…todos haciéndolo con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros…como si nunca Siwang apareció….

Pero nos concentramos en una parte de la aldea, donde varios aldeanos observaban felices y contentos como un grupo de músicos que estaban arriba de un escenario improvisado, tocaban alegremente su música. Eran tan felices que inclusive varias parejas comenzaban a bailar.

Una vez que los músicos dejaron de tocar, su público comenzó a aplaudirles.

-Muchas gracias chicos, enserió que nunca nos dejarán de sorprendernos- dijo una pantera a los músicos mientras se bajan los mencionados.

-Digan amigos, ¿quieren otra? - pregunto la pantera a los demás, lo que ellos entre gritos contestaron que sí.

-Pues que pena, porque acabo ya su turno- dijo el para decepción de todos.

-Oigan no se desanimen, porque ahora con ustedes estará haciendo su presentación una chica que tiene la voz más hermosa que alguien puede escuchar, que inclusive podría ser un ángel encarnado…-mientras lo decía, el público comenzó a emocionarse, ya que sabían perfectamente de quien hablaba, incluso varios quienes estaban en sus propias actividades, dejaron de hacerlo para ver el espectáculo.

-¡Sí!, ¡todas la conocemos!, ¡Démosle una fuerte aplauso a…..Rain!- exclamo el mientras se bajaba del escenario y todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados por verla aparecer….pero nunca aparecía, es más se estaba tardando tanto que todos los presentes comenzaron a extrañarle...

-¡RAAAAIIIINNNNNN!- rugió una voz enojada y profunda, entre el público….

Mientras que eso sucedía, abajo en la montaña, en el pequeño bosque que se encontraba debajo y principio de la mencionada, podemos observar como una pantera negra estaba observando el horizonte. La pantera negra tenía unos hermosos ojos azules zafiros, su vestimenta constituye de un chaleco chino azul tradicional con un grabado de unas olas de mar en su pecho y espalda. También usa unos pantalones de seda blancos y una cinta de color negro para amarrarlo.

Detrás de la pantera, había vario equipo de entrenamiento destrozado, varias tablas de madera rotas, muñecos destrozados, etc.

La pantera se quedó viendo fijamente el como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre la lejanía, siempre admirándolo en todo momento, sin importar que todo su frente y cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, sus manos estaban temblando un poco y sus pulmones trataba de recuperar el oxígeno faltante.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su cuerpo comenzó a recuperarse y dio un largo suspiro, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Por fin….estoy lista- menciono para ella misma, diciéndolo determinadamente.

-¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE HERMANA!- los pensamientos de Rain, como ahora sabemos que se llama la pantera negra, fueron interrumpidos al ver atrás como una pequeña leopardo de las nieves corría hacia ella, la niña tenía unos ojos color amatista y su vestimenta era un chaleco largo color rosa y tenía un pantalón azul.

La Leopardo al apenas estar cerca de Rain, la abrazo, sin importarle que el cuerpo de la pantera estuviera sudado. A los pocos segundos fue correspondidos por la pantera. Estuvieron en esa posición durante unos segundos, para luego separarse y verse a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Spots?, sabes perfectamente que es peligroso afuera- menciono Rain a la leopardo, mientras la observaba un poco molesta.

-Bueno, como sabía perfectamente que vendrías a entrenar de nuevo tu Kung Fu, decidí venir a verte- dijo Spots mientras le daba una sincera sonrisa, provocando que Rain suspiraba un poco irritada.

-Ya sabes lo que papa dice cuando sales de la aldea- dijo Rain tratando de controlar su voz, para evitar reflejar su irritación. Si ya de por sí tendría que hablar con el seriamente, ahora sabría que ahora se complicaría más.

-No importa, además te tengo a ti para protegerme, ya que eres la mejor maestra de Kung Fu que existe, ¡incluso has superado al Maestro Dragón! - exclamó con emoción y admiración Spots.

-No soy una Maestra y la verdad, dudo mucho que llegue al nivel del Maestro Dragón...-contesto Rain avergonzada mientras un pequeño sonrojo se ponía en sus cachetes, para luego sonreír divertida…

-¿Pero sabes de algo que no puedo protegerte?- dijo Rain un poco maliciosamente, mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-¿De qué?- pregunto preocupada.

-¡DE MI!.

Antes de que Spots reaccionara, Rain se lanzó a ella y comenzó hacerle cosquillas en sus costados…

-¡JA,JA,JA,JA,A POR…POR FAVOR…JA,JA…PARA!- exclamo Spots entre cortada por el ataque de risas que tenía. Ambas estuvieran divirtiéndose de unos minutos, para que cuando termino la ¨tortura¨ de la pequeña y que Rain se secara un poco el sudor, ambas se encontraban acostadas en el pasto.

Las dos solamente se quedaron observando y presenciando las nubes que pasaban por el cielo y observaban como ya poco a poco se empezaba a oscurecer el cielo, dejando claro que empezaba a ser de noche.

-Oye hermana…-la mencionado volteo a lado suyo, donde se encontraba Spots, su cabeza de la mencionada se encontraba recostada en el brazo de Rain.

-¿Si?.

-¿Muy pronto te iras?- cuando escucho eso, Rain se puso nerviosa.

-¿De que estas hablando tontita?, yo no iré a ningún lado- trato inútilmente ocultar sus nervios a su hermana.

-Rain…-hablo un poco molesta Spots. Al notar que no tenía caso mentir, soltó un suspiro para poder hablar con ella.

-Si…si lo hare…escucha…no…

-Se porque lo harás, y me siento muy feliz por tu decisión- dijo mientras sonreía Spots, para gran sorpresa de su hermana.

-¿Enserió?, ¿no estas…

-¿Triste?, claro que si te voy a extrañar…pero se perfectamente que te iras para poder proteger a los demás, defender a los inocentes, hacer que los pueblos vivan como el nuestro, en paz y armonía- menciono Spots mientras le daba una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y amor hacia Rain, para luego ella abrazar con cariño el pecho de su hermana.

Rain al poco de escuchar esas palabras y sentir el abrazo de su pequeña hermana, no pudo evitar corresponderle el abrazo. Mientras que ambas lo hacían, Spots empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar como su hermana empezó a ronronearle suavemente…

-¿Podrías cantarme una canción?- cuando Rain escucho como su hermana le pedía que cantara, se abrieron sus ojos de golpe al escuchar…

-¡Canción!, ¡olvide el día del teatro!- exclamo Rain mientras se paraba de golpe, antes de que Spots le preguntara que le pasaba, Rain la cargo y empezó a correr hacia la aldea. Donde ella tuvo que usar cuerda, flechas y escalar un poco la montaña para lograr acceder a la única entrada de la aldea. Cuando llegaron a cierta parte, donde había unas hojas en una pared, movieron las hojas, donde en vez de roca, era un camino hacia un túnel, al adentrarse a él, solo basto unos segundos para llegar a lo que era la aldea, donde varios las saludaban…

-Oye Rain, tu padre te está buscando- dijo una pantera mientras se metía a su hogar, lo que Rain le contesto con un asentimiento en su cabeza.

Ambas, Rain y Spots, llegaron a lo que era su hogar, al apenas entrar a su casa, una vela se prendió para mostrar a una vieja pantera que observaba a Rain seriamente y reflejaba enojo.

-Hola papa- hablo con respeto Rain a la pantera negra.

-Volviste a salir de la aldea y lo peor, es que sacaste a tu hermana- dijo molesto su padre.

-No papa, yo…

-Spots, ve a tu cuarto- dijo seriamente su padre, interrumpiéndola, Spots iba a decir que se quedaba, pero una mirada de Rain le basto para que obedeciera. Una vez que Spots se fue a su cuarto, ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, donde ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Rain, cuantas veces te he dicho…nunca salgas de la aldea-hablo con autoridad su padre.

-Solo fui a entrenar, nadie me vio- contesto Rain mientras dejaba sus cosas que se llevó en la sala.

-¿Y si alguien te vio?...

¿Y si necesitaba mi ayuda?, se la brindaba- le contesto Rain neutralmente.

-Conoces perfectamente nuestra regla, nunca hacer contacto con el exterior.

-Otra vez con eso pa..

-Sí, otra vez estoy con eso- interrumpió el a su hija- ¿ya olvidaste lo que paso en la aldea escondida de los pandas, cuando ellos se mostraron a China y el nuevo emperador tomo el poder, fue a destruir la aldea porque ellos sabían del Chi- hablo el con intenciones de que su hija comprendiera su preocupación.

-Y es por eso y más papa que me iré de la aldea- dijo Rain con firmeza y determinación. Provocando que el miedo de él se confirmara, pero logro ocultar su miedo con enojo.

-Ya hablamos de eso…tus no iras a ningún lado, estamos a salvo aquí- dijo con autoridad el, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿A salvo?, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?, ¿hasta que los soldados Imperiales nos descubran?, no podemos seguir viviendo escondiéndonos- exclamó Rain molesta, pero procurando que su hermana no escuchara la discusión.

-Escondidos todos vamos a sobrevivir…

-¡Pero yo puedo derrotarlo, y hcaer que nuestro pueblo no tenga miedo!.

-¡¿Y QUE HARAS?!, ¡¿EH?!, ¡IRAS AL PALACIO DE LA CIUDAD PROHIBIDA Y LO RETARAS A UN DUELO!- exclamo más molesto su padre. Rain le hiba a contestar del mismo tono, pero recordó que Spots estaba en su cuarto, se tranquilizó y se concentró para hablar más suavemente.

-No…iré al Valle de la Paz, se dice que cerca se encuentra el estanque de Lagrimas Sagradas, el lugar donde se creó el Kung Fu…ese será mi primera parada, antes de enfrentarme a Siwang.

-Si quieres ver el mundo exterior, porque no te vuelves centinela, como Li- dijo su padre mientras señalaba a una dirección donde estaba una parte lejana de la montaña, pero como si el mismo destino se riera de él...

Una pantera estaba siendo arrastrada por otros dos, pero a diferencia de ambos, esta pantera se veía totalmente descuidada de su ropa, pelaje y tenía una mirada perdida, casi como loca….

-No cierres los ojos, o nos descubrirán, ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ALEJAN?!, ¡SOY EL CENTINELA!, ¡ELLOS NOS DESCUBRIRÁN Y SE LLEVARAN A LOS NIÑOS, QUEMARAN NUESTROS HOGARES!, ¡Y VIOLARAN A NUESTRAS MUJERES!, ¡ALGUIEN VENDRA A SALVARNOS, ALGUIEN NOS PROTEGERA! - grito totalmente colérico la pantera, mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por sus acompañantes. Todo eso visto por Rain y su padre en su casa.

-¿Acaso ese era…-

-Silencio…-murmullo entre dientes él.

Rain noto como su padre se alejaba de ella para darle la espalda, y noto como el temblaba, ella sabía que su padre solo estaba preocupado por ella. Rain decidida, se acercó de nuevo a su padre.

-Papa, por favor comprende…si yo no lo detengo, nadie más lo hará…quiero ver una China que sea libre y que mi hermana conozca el mundo…por favor- susurro ella a el, estuvieron un momento de silencio, cuando el padre de Rain camino hacia su cuarto….

-Has lo que tengas que hacer- susurro su padre antes de entrar a su cuarto, Rain soltó un suspiro de tristeza, ya que, aunque su padre le permitió que se fuera, no era de la manera que lo esperaba.

A los pocos minutos, observamos que Rain ya estaba cerca de la salida, solo unos pasos y saldría de su aldea…

-¡Rain!- la mencionada volteo a ver como Spots corría hacia ella, cuando su hermana llego, espero unos segundos a que ella recuperara el aire.

-Spots…

-Ya sé que debería de estar en casa, pero se te olvidaba esto- Spots le mostro a Rain que tenía en sus manos un hermoso relicario, el relicario tiene una fianza entre el relicario y la cadena que se cerró, mientras que la parte superior que se abrió tiene forma de cúpula y es un poco más pequeña que los brazos de conexión e entre la parte superior y el cuerpo que tenía un hermoso arco y la piedra preciosa entre la fianza y el conectar los brazos es una hermosa piedra de jade azul verde. Finalmente, en la parte posterior del relicario, se podían ver tres olas talladas en la parte posterior.

Rain lo identifico el relicario a la perfección era suyo y nunca se lo quitaba, hasta ahora recordaba que lo dejo esta mañana, para evitar que se dañara en su entrenamiento. Luego se arrodillo a la altura de su hermana a que ella se la pusiera, una vez puesta en su cuello, Rain observo como Spots estaba a punto de llorar, al pensar de un modo de animarla, sonrió y luego la abrazo. Cuando Spots estaba a punto de hablar…

 _No importa la oscuridad_

 _No importa la tormenta_

 _No importa la luna roja sangre_

 _La noche terminará pronto_

 _La noche terminará pronto_

 _Cepilla la tristeza_

 _Cepille las lágrimas_

 _Canta tu corazón pesado_

 _La noche terminará pronto_

 _La noche terminará pronto_

Spots escuchaba como su hermana le empezaba a cantar, provocando que empezaba a relajarse y sonreir contenta.

 _Porque cada noche se calla_

 _Y cada luna se vuelve azul_

 _Más allá de la oscuridad, viene algo nuevo._

 _El sol saldrá pronto_

 _El sol saldrá pronto_

 _El sol saldrá pronto_

Cuando termino de cantar Rain, su hermana se había quedado dormida en su abrazo, cuando iba a ir a su casa para dejarla, apenas noto como su padre estaba a metros de ella. El sin decir nada, extendió sus brazos para cargar a una dormida Spots, para luego empezar a caminar hacia su hogar, todo eso observado por Rain, que dio un suspiro algo melancólico…

-Tienes la voz de tu madre…-hablo su padre, antes de irse por completo a ella. Rain se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su padre, una vez que su vista perdió a su padre y hermana, ella decidida salió de su aldea, para comenzar su viaje…

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **El Oc le pertenece a Saphira Winters** **, espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu Oc : D**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	17. 9- Guerrero Vengativo

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, y eso también implica ante la gran parte de los Oc´s protagonistas de esta historia.**

 **Creo que esto se vuelve repetitivo, pero otra vez una disculpa por la demora.**

 **Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Cap.9. Guerrero Vengativo.**

En el Ex – Valle de la Paz, a mitad de la Noche, podemos ver que todos sus aldeanos dormían en sus hogares. Y sorprendente mente, no había mucho movimiento nocturno de parte del Ejercito Imperial.

Pero por el momento, nos concentramos en la casa donde se ocultaba Tigresa. Ella estaba acostada en el frio piso. Sus manos las utilizaba como una almohada, procurando que se sintiera más cómodamente posible y tenía una delicada sabana cubriendo su cuerpo. Solamente vestía su pantalón negro y sobre su torso un top fabricado con vendas a su esbelto y trabajado cuerpo.

Tigresa se encontraba profundamente dormida, aunque poco a poco empezó a ser gestos de molestia…

 _ **(Sueño de Tigresa)**_

 _-¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien por aquí?._

 _Tigresa se encontraba misteriosamente rodeada de oscuridad, no podía ver nada y ni tampoco sabía cómo llego aquí. Trataba de caminar, pero no se podía mover._

 _-¡¿Alguien me escucha?!- grito Tigresa, esperando que alguien le contestara._

 _Pero misteriosamente, Tigresa con su gran vista de felina que se adapta a la oscuridad, pudo ver un pétalo de tono rosado y más comenzaron a rodearla. Tigresa no sabía lo que pasaba, pero los pétalos al estarla rodeándola, comenzaron a brillar en un tono dorado. Fue tal el resplandor que Tigresa tuvo que taparse los ojos con sus brazos. Una vez que el brillo paro, se destapo y al abrir los ojos, pudo observar que estaba en la cima de una colina montañosa. Pero lo extraño, es que la montaña era lo único que podía ver, ya que alrededor de ella estaban varias nubes que no dejaba ver la profundidad y que el cielo era de un tono anaranjado._

 _Pero si eso no era sorprendente ya para Tigresa, lo que vio enfrente la dejo impactada. Ya que se manifestó misteriosamente un rostro muy familiar para ella._

 _-¿Maestro Oogway?- cuestiono Tigresa impactada y sorprendida al ver a la sabia Tortuga quien fue el creador del Kung Fu y a la vez un gran Maestro para ella._

 _-Ha pasado tiempo Tigresa- menciono la tortuga con una sonrisa. Tigresa al escucharlo, ella supo que, si era el, y rápidamente dio una reverencia de saludo y respeto a la tortuga, pero rápidamente comenzó a hablar rápidamente._

 _-Maestro, ¿Cómo es que usted…?, ¿Este lugar es el Reino de los Espíritus?, ¿Acaso yo…?._

 _-Una pregunta a la vez Tigresa._

 _Tigresa asintió y luego de pensar en su pregunta mientras cerro sus ojos, volvió abrirlos para ver al Maestro Oogway._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?._

 _-La pregunta es, ¿Dónde estás tú? -_

 _-¿Entonces?, ¿Esto no es real?- pregunto ella confundida._

 _-Bueno, yo no dije eso- le contesto el sonriendo, Tigresa comenzó a confundirse._

 _-Entonces…¿ocurre algo?- pregunto de nuevo Tigresa._

 _-¿Por qué debería de ocurrir algo para ver a una pequeña que yo vi crecer para convertirse en una hermosa joven y esplendida guerrera?- pregunto Oogway con una sonrisa. Tigresa se llevó una mano a su rostro por dejarla confundida más la tortuga que inclusive empezó a desesperarse, acción que noto la tortuga._

 _-Noto que te cuestiones el ¨donde¨, y lo que en realidad deberías de cuestionarte es el ¨porque¨- aclaro más Oogway a Tigresa. Ella escucho atentamente, lo que supo de inmediato a lo que se refería._

 _-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- cuestiono de manera respetuosa Tigresa._

 _-Te traje aquí porque necesito hablar contigo. El Universo te ha elegido- dijo Oogway mientras la señalaba, dejándola confundida._

 _-¿El Universo?._

 _-Sí, te ha elegido para que le enseñes, guíes y conduzcas por el buen camino a ellos- expreso Oogway con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Ellos?._

 _-Si…a los guerreros que derrotaran a Siwang, y a su ejército- cuando lo dijo a Tigresa abrió enormemente sus ojos por el gran impacto de lo revelado. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarse, a la sabia Tortuga le empezaron a rodearle otros pétalos, la tortuga solo sonrió…_

 _-Se ha acabado el tiempo, espero que después nos veamos- dijo Ooway mientras comenzaba a desaparecer._

 _-¡No!, ¡Maestro!, ¡Tengo muchas dudas!- exclamo Tigresa tratando de que se mantuviera más tiempo._

 _-No te preocupes, sabrás de quienes hablo cuando los veas…y que será más pronto de lo que crees. Enséñales a esos guerreros cuál es su destino._

 _-Sin tu guía y experiencias del pasado. Muchos caerán en el camino de la oscuridad y no solo China, sino que todo el mundo estará condenado. Y recuerda, debes de creer- dijo Ooway antes de desaparecer por completo._

 _-¡MAESTRO OOWAY!._

-¡MAESTRO OOWAY!- exclamo Tigresa y tratando de recuperar el control de su respiración. Para después voltear a lado y darse cuenta que estaba sola nuevamente.

Ella se levanta y se asoma para ver el cielo estrellado, para después inhalar el aire que se soltaba, esperando que de verdad aparezcan esos misteriosos guerreros.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Palacio de la Ciudad Prohibida**

En una sala totalmente oscura, donde solo era iluminado por antorchas pegadas a la pared, podemos ver como Siwang estaba en medio de la sala. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos. Al haber poca luz, todavía no podemos presenciar cómo es en realidad, solamente vemos un poco sus escamas de color negro.

Y rodeándolo, se encontraba un gran grupo de ciervos de agua. La vestimenta de todos era un top sin mangas y pantalón color verde, una cinta y bordados de color café y en sus muñecas las tenían envueltas en vendas. Todos también tenían diferentes armas letales, como espadas, hachas, mazos, cuchillos, etc.

Pero a pesar de que tenían todo para ganar, se notaba a través de sus ojos que tenían temor, ya que incluso les temblaban las manos. Y su temor aumento mas cuando Siwang abrió sus ojos, sus ojos rojos que a cualquier él verlos, le darían pavor.

-Atáquenme a matar y no se contengan. Que inicie mi entrenamiento –hablo Siwang con voz firme y cruzado de brazos a todos los ciervos de agua.

Los ciervos al escucharlo, asintieron y comenzaron a moverse con precaución a él. Hasta que un grupo de ellos se cansaron de esperar, y decidieron lanzarse hacia él.

Siwang en todo momento no se movió, y espero pacientemente a que el grupo lo atacara. Los ciervos lanzaron sus hachas para darle, pero en unos segundos, Siwang estuvo enfrente del grupo conformado por cinco miembros, y el los golpeo fuertemente con su cola escamosa. El golpe les dio directo en la cabeza y fue tan fuerte que los dejo noqueados al instante. Cuando Siwang termino el ataque, salto hacia atrás para esquivar las lanzas de los ciervos, y luego él se movió nuevamente de lado para esquivar otras armas lanzadas hacia él. Una vez que lo evadió, varios ciervos se lanzaron hacia la espalda de él, para tratar de someterlo y varios ciervos también comenzaron en apoyarlos el lanzar cuerdas hacia los brazos de Siwang para evitar que las usara. Pero el solamente jalo las cuerdas hacia él y utilizo los cuerpos de quienes tenían el otro lado de las sogas para golpear a sus compañeros. Una vez que los sometió, observo como un ciervo le lanzo una patada voladora, pero el ágil mente la esquiva para lanzar una patada en su rodilla.

La patada fue tan fuerte que incluso le rompió el hueso, dejando en el suelo. Cuando Siwang volteo de lado, solo quedaban cinco ciervos que no habían atacado antes a él.

 _-¿Qué planearan ustedes?-_ pensó Siwang seriamente. Antes de que pudiera hablar, tres de los cinco ciervos se lanzaron al ataque con sus armas, que eran una espada, un mazo y un hacha. Los tres comenzaron a ejercer presión sobre Siwang, que él solo uso una daga que saco entre sus ropas para poder enfrentarlos y sorprendente mente, aguantaba sin mostrar ninguna clase de esfuerzo.

Mientras los tres hacían esfuerzo, los últimos miembros, se movieron para colocarse de diferente lado de Siwang y sacaron sus armas que eran un arco y flechas. Alistando sus arcos, apuntaron y dispararon sus flechas hacia Siwang. Pero…los quienes ejercían presión, los arqueros y los demás quienes estaban aún consientes tirados en el suelo se quedaron perplejos por lo que vieron. Ya que Siwang detuvo con su mano izquierda la flecha del lado izquierdo y con su cola enrollada la flecha del lado derecho, algo que sin duda se podría considerar imposible por cualquiera y no solo eso les dejaba perplejos, sino que la mano que sostenía la daga, detenía las tres armas más grandes a la vez, dejando en claro su gran fuerza que poseía.

Pero en medio de la conmoción producida, Siwang les conecto a los tres una patada giratoria que los dejo tirado en el suelo y los arqueros antes de que pudieran volver a dispar, a cada uno los golpeo el cuerpo de sus compañeros, provocando que también sus cuerpos golpearan la pared.

Solo en unos pocos minutos, Siwang logro someterlos a todos los ciervos, que se retorcían de dolor en sus cuerpos, otros ya se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

-Ni siquiera me hicieron sudar ninguna gota. Que decepción- declaro Siwang seriamente y un poco molesto. Para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Una vez que salió, empezó a subir unas escaleras donde conducía donde eran unas pequeñas gradas donde se podía ver la sala o arena de combate.

Una vez arriba, se ve como había otro ciervo de agua que tenía en sus manos la túnica larga de él. A diferencia de los demás ciervos, era que su top era de color rojo, borde morado con un estampado de llamas de color dorado, pantalones canela, cinturón morado. Y su característica más destacado era que sus colmillos eran más grandes y que su colmillo izquierdo era una prótesis de color dorado.

El ciervo al ver a Siwang, se arrodillo con respeto y le extendía con sus manos la túnica.

-Fue un sorprendente combate maestro- declaro el ciervo con tono femenino, señal de que era una chica. Siwang agarro su túnica y comenzó a ponérselo.

-Dame el informe Jade- ordeno Siwang seriamente, mientras se puso su túnica por completo y poniéndose su capucha en la cabeza.

-Si maestro- dijo Jade para luego ambos comenzar a caminar.

-Los rebeldes que se oponían a usted ya fueron sometidos. Los pueblos del oeste piden más protección. El Sr. Kang ya mando el informe que usted le pidió que le diera a ese cerdo que le fallo y, por último, Ling logro recuperar sus planos a manos de la traidora…

-¿Qué hay con la traidora?- pregunto seriamente Siwang.

-Ling me dijo que al final, la traidora decidió quedarse en el primitivo pasado. Envié algunos soldados para verificar la historia y si, encontraron su cuerpo- hablo seriamente Jade, pero tratando de no recordar la manera en como Ling dejo el cuerpo de la leona. No era una imagen nada bonita.

-Excelente- declaro Siwang mientras volvía a sacar por un momento su larga lengua.

Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta que Jade volvió aclarar su garganta, dando en entender que aún quedaba algo más por decir.

-Y este…por ultimo…Zhao…el…

-¿Ahora el que hizo?- dijo seriamente Siwang, pero a la vez, por su tono se notaba molesto.

-Zhao…el, dio la orden de incendiar todo el antiguo Valle donde usted derroto al Maestro Dragón y a los 5 Furiosos- dijo Jade mientras esperaba la reacción de su emperador.

Siwang estuvo analizando las palabras, hasta que…

-¿Hay forma de negar la orden?- pregunto Siwang mientras volteaba a verla un poco.

-Ya me adelanté maestro. Di la orden de que no lo aceptaría, lo que a muchos la aceptaron, pero…algunos soldados no la recibieron, asique van a incendiarlo.

-Hm…parece que tendré que hablar seriamente con Zhao. Infórmale que quiero verlo en la mañana en el salón del Trono- dijo orden Siwang mientras la señalaba.

-Si maestro. Que descanse Maestro- dijo ella mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía corriendo a buscar a Zhao en una nueva dirección diferente. Siwang solo asintió para empezar a caminar a sus aposentos.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Bosque de Bambú**

A cientos de kilómetros, en la oscuridad iluminada solo por la luna y algunas cuantas estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento, podemos presenciar a cuatro Soldados Imperiales. Todos era de diferentes especies. Ellos corrían desesperadamente sin voltear atrás. Cuando el cansancio les gano, se detuvieron hasta llegar a una zona un poco más abierta y rodeada de árboles.

-Ha…imparable, es…imparable…-dijo un soldado cocodrilo, cansado de correr.

-Nos lleva siguiendo por horas – se recostó cansado en el piso la única soldado del grupo, ella era una Leopardo de las Nieves- creo que nos hemos alejado demasiado de la aldea, hasta creo que ya estamos muy cerca de llegar a otra.

-Yo opino que deberíamos de enseñarle cuál es su lugar a esa peste- dijo un rinoceronte furioso.

-¡¿Qué no vistes lo que hizo a nuestros compañeros?!, ¡Los masacro!- exclamo un búfalo de agua con mucho pavor al recordar lo sucedido.

-Cálmense todos. Somos Soldados Imperiales y nada nos ha detenido- dio ánimos un elefante que en su armadura era más llamativa y decorada que los demás, al parecer era su capitán. Pero antes de que sus compañeros le dijeran algo…

 _CRAH!_

Los soldados escucharon como una rama de árbol se rompía, lo que todos se pusieran en posición de combate, sacar sus armas que eran espadas y se mantuvieran alerta por cualquier sorpresa.

-Veo que han aceptado el destino que todos ustedes están ligados a encontrar… – se escuchó una voz profunda y algo distorsionada- pero descuiden, yo les daré una muerte de guerreros…

Apenas escucharon esas palabras, se empezó a oír el sonido de unos pasos.

-Ese ruido…-dijo la Leopardo y poniendo más atención a su entorno.

-Parece que se enfrentara a nosotros…-dijo el Elefante seriamente.

-¡No podremos ganarle!- exclamo el Bufalo asustado.

-¡Tenemos que intentarlo!- le contesto el Rinoceronte furioso.

Los soldados escuchaban como seguían los pasos, parecía como si estuviera alrededor de ellos su atacante. El latido de los corazones de los cazadores que esperaban el primer movimiento de su atacante, pero la angustia los estaba consumiendo.

-¡AAAHHHHHH! – grito lleno ira el Rinoceronte corriendo con su espada en mano adentrándose al bosque.

-¡NO! –grito el Cocodrilo y tratando de detenerlo, pero el Rinoceronte siguió corriendo para adentrarse al bosque, lo que él lo siguió. La Leopardo y el Búfalo quisieron seguirlos, pero el Elefante los detuvo. Ya que solo a los pocos segundos se escuchó un grito desgarrador, para de nuevo silencio total.

-No se separen – advirtió el Elefante a sus dos compañeros. Pero solo la Leopardo asintió, ya que el Búfalo estaba paralizado del miedo.

Pero nuevamente, el silencio se apodero de todo el lugar…

-Yo… yo no quiero morir – dijo de improvisto el Búfalo con mucho pavor y soltando su arma, empezó a correr hacia el lado contrario, dejando a sus compañeros a su suerte.

Pero casi sucedió lo mismo, ya que apenas a los pocos segundos, se escuchó como sonaba un mecanismo, para después el grito del Búfalo y nuevamente en completo silencio.

-Ya van tres, solo quedan dos- dijo nuevamente la misteriosa voz con malicia. El Elefante se mantuvo serio, pero la Leopardo ya comenzaba a tener más miedo.

Cuando estaban esperando que pasaría a continuación, una nube del cielo paso por encima de ellos, dejándolas a oscuras. La Leopardo trato de aprovechar ese momento para poder ver mejor con su vista felina, pudo ver como algo se acercaba a un árbol y colocar algo en él. Para después lanzarse rápidamente al Elefante, pero el mencionado no se percató.

-¡Cuidado!- grito la Leopardo empujando al Elefante, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar el golpe. El golpe en su mejilla fue tan fuerte que la lanzo fuerte entente contra un árbol. Pero no se escuchó el sonido de su cuerpo chocar con la madera del árbol, no…se escuchó como algo filoso se incrustaba en la piel.

El Elefante reacciono por el empuje y lanzo un tajo ascendente hacia el atacante, pero el solamente lo esquivo para después sacar una espada Dao y dar un corte preciso en la garganta del Elefante. Provocando que el mencionado se empezara a desangrar en el suelo y a los pocos segundos morir.

La nube que cubría la Luna, se despejo, pero solo para ver el aspecto del ser misterioso. Se trataba de un Tigre Siberiano, ojos azules y en su ojo derecho se podía ver una pequeña cicatriz. Su vestimenta constituye de un chaleco plateado, pantalón negro, cinta bronceada, envolturas en su muñeca y una máscara facial que le cubre su nariz y boca.

El Tigre vio seriamente todo su alrededor, para luego empezar, pero se detuvo cuando vio que la Leopardo aún seguía viva. Asique camino hacia ella. La mencionada tenía en su cuerpo una filosa astilla incrustada en su cuerpo. La Astilla se le incrustaba por la espalda de en medio y le salía en la parte del medio de su pecho.

La Leopardo levanto la vista para ver al Tigre,

-Por favor…sálvame…piedad…-menciono ella débilmente mientras comenzaba a salir sangre de su boca. Pero el Tigre solamente la contempló, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

-No…es...espera-dijo ella débilmente y desesperadamente. Aparte que empezaba a perder más sangre, empezó a derramar lágrimas. El Tigre se detuvo y volteo a verla un poco.

-Por favor…no…me dejes...así-dijo agonizando y rogando la Leopardo. Quería que al menos la sacara de su sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué no?, eres parte del Ejercito del ¨Emperador¨- dijo sarcásticamente el Tigre.

-No…tenia… _snif_ …opción…-contesto ella entre lágrimas.

-Todos tienen opción. Ahora sufrirás el destino que todos les depara al seguirlo- contesto el Tigre ahora de manera fría, para luego seguir caminando por el bosque. Ignorando las suplicas que la Leopardo le hacía de que la salvara o que al menos la ejecutara de manera rápida y de esa manera, sacarla de su agonía y que no sufriera una muerte lenta…pero el solo la ignoro.

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, el Tigre paro en un claro y decidido a descansar un rato, se acostó y no fue mucho para que entrara al mundo de los sueños…

 _(0)(0)(0)_

 _Podemos presenciar como una aldea estaba siendo incendiada por completo, por un repentino ataque sorpresivo, varias casas comenzaron a derrumbarse y quedar en cenizas todo el interior, incluyendo a los pobres aldeanos que no lograron escapar de sus hogares. Y los quienes lograban escapar, eran rápidamente asesinados por los atacantes._

 _Pero en medio de las calles en llamas, podemos ver como un joven Tigre Siberiano luchaba valientemente contra los atacantes, y el al lograr dejarlos inconscientes. El joven corría desesperadamente por la aldea._

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!, ¡An Chen!, ¡Maestro Zunjing!- gritaba desesperadamente, al tiempo que más invasores aparecían y destruían todo a su paso._

 _La destrucción era algo que se veía en todas partes, mientras los habitantes de la aldea eran asesinados por aquellos invasores sin la más mínima compasión ni piedad alguna, no importando si eran hombres, mujeres o niños._

 _El joven Tigre seguía buscando desesperadamente por todo el caos. Pero en su búsqueda, un grito desgarrador que pedía ayuda con desesperación se escuchó en todo el caos._

 _-¡SHEN!-gritaba desesperadamente la voz con pavor. Shen corrió lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo al reconocer esa voz, seguía escuchando como esa voz imploraba su ayuda, y llego a la entrada de su antiguo Templo de Kung Fu, pero solo para ver como…_

 _-¡AN CHEN!- grito el de pavor y dolor el al contemplar la horrible escena. El llego demasiado tarde…_

El despertó sudando mucho por todo el cuerpo, acababa de tener una pesadilla o mejor dicho, un recuerdo del pasado, de cuando el ejército de Siwang invadió y destruyo su hogar, acabando con todos los quienes conocía, como al mismo tiempo, a quienes amaba con todo su corazón.

El Tigre, que sabemos ahora que se llama Shen, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, para luego inconscientemente gruñir fuertemente, ese gruñido era por recordar a la persona que más odia con toda su alma…

-¿Cuándo tendrás el valor para encargarte del asesino que mata a tus marionetas?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a ignorar?...Siwang. Juro que te pudrirás en el infierno cuando nos veamos, pagaras por quitarme todo- exclamo Shen con frialdad y fastidio al no saber nada de ese monstruo.

-Hm…bueno, tendré que seguir matando a más soldados para llamar tu atención. No me molesta- dijo Shen seriamente, mientras sacaba un pequeño mapa de sus ropas, para luego el ver la siguiente aldea.

-Solo queda a unas pocas horas. Una o dos le calculo- menciono mientras volvía a guardar su mapa y de nuevo se puso su máscara y salió corriendo a través de la lluvia que empezaba a formarse.

* * *

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 **El Oc le pertenece a** **stevenuniversefanz37** **, espero que te haya gustado la presentación de tu Oc : D**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Antes de despedirme, les dejare con unas escenas extras, espero que las disfruten ;)**

* * *

 **Escenas Extras.**

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Ex Valle de la Paz.**

Caminado entre la lluvia, podemos ver como el chacal Xan Fu, caminaba hasta llegar a una casa y el de improvisto, tiro la puerta de su entrada e ingreso en ella.

-¡Hola!, ¡Ya llegue!, ¿Qué hay para almorzar?- exclamo Xan Fu contento en el interior de la casa y sacándose un poco, pero nadie le contesto ya que la casa estaba abandonada.

-No puede ser…no me esperaron para la cena- dijo el molesto para luego encogerse de hombros y sentarse en el piso.

-Ha…acabo de entrar a una nueva aldea donde de seguro que habrá muchos soldados Imperiales…¡Super!, ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana para darles a todos sus merecidas vacaciones que se merecen por tanto trabajar!- exclamo de nuevo Xan mientras se reia divertido.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

En un edificio un poco grande que utilizaba el Ejercito Imperial para guardar suministros. Podemos ver como una caja empezó a sacudirse, para a los pocos segundos. Abrirse y mostrar a la Leopardo de las Nieves Mei.

-Ufff…nunca más volveré a viajar de esa manera- susurro ella dolorosamente, mientras se frotaba su cuello y hombros, ya que no estuvo cómoda durante todo el viaje.

Luego cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, inspecciono el lugar en búsqueda de alguno que otro guardia. Pero él no haber ninguno, Mei suspiro y en la misma caja, saco una almohada que utilizo para que descansara dentro de la caja, ya que no podía salir por el riesgo a ser descubierta.

Ella puso la almohada en el suelo y se acostó en el suelo, ya que mañana comenzaría a infiltrase en los calabozos.

-No te preocupes…pronto te encontrare- susurro Mei decidida a encontrar a su amiga.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

En las afueras del bosque, El Oso Raijin Aramaki se encontraba refugiado de la lluvia dentro de una cueva.

Él se encontraba en ligar y en arreglar su poderosa arma, el Kanabō. Ya que, si iba en adentrarse en el Valle, tenía que estar bien preparado.

-Pronto…muy pronto parara la lluvia y más vale que estén preparados para enfrentarse a alguien con la fuerza de un demonio- susurro Rajin mientras seguía preparando su Kanabō. Y también esperaba encontrar respuestas…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

El Tigre Shenlong se encontraba viendo fijamente el Ex Templo de Jade, el cual a perdido todo su esplendor por el paso de los años.

A Shenlong no le importaba que se estaba mojándose con la lluvia, ya que su mente se encontraba viendo imágenes del Ejercito Imperial y recordando del desgraciado que causo sufrimiento, miedo y tragedias en China.

-Siwang…a ver que contestas cuando asesine a todos los Soldados que se encuentren aquí y descubrir que aún queda alguien capaz de dominar el Chi- dijo con odio Shelong mientras soltaba uno que otro gruñido, para luego relajarse un poco.

-Pero no subiré todas esas condenadas escaleras en la lluvia- dijo con fastidio el, antes de voltearse y buscar refugio.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

El Binturong Tingfeng se encontraba recostado en la rama de uno de los árboles de Bambu, aunque eso sí, no le protegía mucho que digamos.

-Y de esa manera, soportando vientos despiadados. Infernales Desiertos. Y grandes diluvios. El gran héroe comenzó su viaje en llegar al Valle donde tienen prisioneros, donde el heroicamente los sacara a todos y los soldados Imperiales quedaran ciegos por su increíble barbarosidad…-empezó el hablar mientras se relajaba en la copa y observaba todo el Valle.

-Pero antes de comenzar con su rescate, el noble héroe tiene que descansar- hablo Tingfeng mientras se estiraba un poco y relajarse para mañana.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

La pantera Rain se hallaba debajo de un puente de piedra para protegerse de la lluvia que azotaba el Valle. Pero ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y en posición de loto. Ella trataba de mantenerse tranquila y esperar que el lugar donde dio vida al Kung Fu, esperaba encontrar una respuesta. Para luego abrir sus hermosos ojos.

-Derrotare a Siwang… para poder recuperar la esperanza de toda. Para que mi pueblo sea verdaderamente libre. Para que mi Padre este orgulloso y sobre todo…lo derrotare para que Spots viva alegremente- dijo Rain decidida y con determinación, mientras que con una de sus manos apretaba suavemente su relicario.

* * *

 **Como se darán cuenta, en el siguiente capitulo se hará el primer encuentro de nuestros** **héroes que he decidido que se encuentren ellos primero.**

 **Pero no se preocupen quienes aun no han aparecido su Oc, ya que si aparecerán, pero sera después su aparición.**

 **Ya que ahora necesitamos que se empiece a desarrollar la historia.**

 **Por su comprensión. Gracias.**


	18. 10- Lideres del Imperio

**¡Feliz Nuevo Año 2020 para todos ustedes!, antes de que vuelva a la Universidad, decidí apurarme estos días y dejarles este nuevo capítulo, de esta historia que les ha gustado.**

 **Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, y eso también implica ante la gran parte de los Oc´s protagonistas de esta historia.**

 **Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Cap.10. Lideres del Imperio.**

A mitad de la fría noche, en una aldea cercana a un rio y una cascada, donde sus aldeanos antes se dedicaban a cultivar grandes cantidades de frutas y verduras para poderse comercializar…pero ahora, todo la buena coseche iba ahora dirigida para el ejército Imperial. Pero nos concentramos en uno de sus callejones totalmente oscuro por la noche, donde vemos como un sujeto corría protegiéndose su rostro con una gabardina, el trataba de esquivar toda patrulla de los soldados Imperiales que rondaban a cada segundo. Pero milagrosamente, evito cualquier peligro.

El sujeto llego a lo que era una tienda de artesanía, toco una puerta de madera, que, a los pocos segundos, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta se abrió, el quien se asomo fue un conejo.

-¿Nadie te siguió?...-pregunto el conejo misteriosamente.

-No, nadie- contesto el encapuchado, que, al quitarse su capucha, era una cabra.

-Muy bien- contesto el conejo, para dejarlo pasar, luego volteo a todos lados para verificar que ningún soldado los haya visto, y al no verlo cerró la puerta…pero lamentablemente, debajo de un barril, unos pequeños ojos rojos observo todo y en su mirada se notaba malicia…

Pero por el momento, dejamos eso de lado, ya que el conejo y la cabra caminaban en el puesto del primer mencionado, y al caminar hacia una repisa, la movieron y detrás del mueble se haya una puerta secreta, al abrirla comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo estrecho que, a los pocos minutos, ambos llegaron a un cuarto secreto, donde algunos animales estaban alrededor de una mesa. Todos estaban hablando entre todos, pero lo único que se entiende, es que estaban alterados.

Pero todos comenzaron a callarse cuando alguien empezó a golpear fuertemente la mesa, ese alguien era una Leona hembra, de complexión delgada, pelaje beige, ojos de color naranja. De vestimenta constituye de un pechero de metal de color rojo, muñequeras que le llegaban a los codos del mismo color, pantalones ajustados de color azul fuerte. En su espalda cargaba consigo una lanza.

-¡Orden!, ¡la reunión secreta da inicio!- exclamo la Leona con autoridad a todos, lo que comenzaron a guardar silencio.

Una vez que la Leona vio como todos guardar silencio, ella se aclaró su garganta-El motivo por el cual convoque esta junta de inmediato es para que supieran que hay nuevos informes del Palacio Imperial…

-¿Ahora que sucede?- pregunto una cabra asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un conejo nervioso.

-Al parecer…Ling ya está comenzando a trabajar en su proyecto ¨Prosperidad¨…-Apenas dijo esas palabras, todos comenzaron asustarse.

-¿No puede ser?/¡¿Qué haremos?!/Es nuestro fin…-varias voces comenzaron a hablar entre todos alterados e histéricos. La Leona tuvo que volver a golpear la mesa para que la volvieran a escuchar.

-Escuchen todos. Se perfectamente que tienen miedo y eso mismo es por la que he convocada la reunión…-espero unos segundos para prepararse para de seguro, las quejas que iba a recibir-…que les parece…asesinar a Ling esta misma noche…antes del amanecer.

Justo cuando lo dijo, todos guardaron silencio por lo que escucharon, para a los pocos segundos, escucharse varias risas y gritos de indignación.

-¡Estás loca!/¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!/Estas mal de la cabeza/¡es imposible!/Tenia que ser mujer…

La Leona se ofendió cuando escucho ese último comentario, y volteo a ver a un Leopardo de las Nieves macho de gran tamaño y musculatura grande. Vestimenta de solo un pantalón color oscuro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?, Yao- hablo molesta ella.

-Lo que dijo es que tu idea es absurda y tonta Lia. ¿Cómo piensas acabar con una las más temibles Generales de Siwang?. El hecho que seas la Líder de esta pequeña Rebelión y que seas también una Capitana del Ejercito Imperial, no te da derecho a mandarnos a una misión suicida- contesto Yao mientras alzaba una ceja y le daba mantenimiento a su arma, que era un enorme mazo de piedra.

-Por el subterráneo…-fue lo único que ella dijo, para luego entre sus ropas sacar un mapa de la Ciudad Imperial y empezar a señalar unas calles.

-El subterráneo los protegerá de toda vista de los guardias. Una vez que estén abajo del Palacio del Emperador, atacaran diferentes puntos, para obligar que los soldados los ataquen, dejando desprotegido el área donde se encuentra trabajando Ling…

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Yao- ¡Como que ¨los protegerá¨!, ¿Acaso no piensas ir con nosotros?- cuestiono el enojado, lo que genero otras miradas molestas de los demás.

-No. Por qué yo aprovechare todo el caos para ingresar a donde se encuentra Ling, con el pretexto de que la protegeré, y antes de que se dé cuenta…le atravesare mi lanza, también quemare todos los pergaminos que hablen de ese monstruoso proyecto…-termino con seriedad y determinación Lia. Todos los presentes escucharon atentamente y se quedaron callados con lo revelado.

-Y si…¿te encuentras con el Emperador?- pregunto nervioso una oveja. Lia se quedó callado con lo que escucho, pero el hecho de que estuviera callada, sus brazos inconscientemente comenzaron a temblarle en pensar en el mismo sujeto que ha destrozado a quien sea quien lo enfrente. Pero antes de que respondiera, todos empezaron a escuchar gritos de dolor, objetos destruyéndose…

-…Preparen sus armas. Nos han descubierto- hablo con seriedad Lia a todos, para luego ella correr hacia la salida para descubrir lo que pasaba, mientras que todos los demás empezaron a sacar sus armas. Rápidamente, Lia salió del escondite, pero solo una vez que termino estando en el exterior, sus ojos se enfocaron como unos Gorilas Imperiales atacaban sin consideración a los aldeanos, incluso presencio como algunos soldados les prendían fuego a los hogares, quemándolas rápidamente, junto a quienes estaban dentro.

Lia no pudo contenerse más y fue directo a detenerlos.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Ahora! - ordeno con autoridad Lia mientras al acercarse a los Gorilas y estos voltearon a verla.

-Capitana…-dijo uno de los soldados, pero Lia noto algo extraño, ya que él hablo como una manera de burla a ella y no con autoridad. Pero ella decidió ignorarlo al ver como más soldados tenían antorchas en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!, ¡Les ordeno que se detengan!- exclamo con autoridad ella, pero solo recibió una risa de burla de parte de ellos- ¿Por qué se ríen?.

-Se ríen por qué piensas de que te harán caso a ti- hablo con superioridad una voz a Lia. Los soldados se hicieron de lado, para que, en medio de ellos, apareciera una figura más pequeña que ellos, pero vemos que tenía una túnica roja con bordes dorados. Lia lo reconoció al instante y se inclinó un poco por respeto a él.

-General Kang, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? - dijo ella con respeto a él y a la vez confundida.

-Me he enterado que en esta sucia aldea se refugian un grupo de Rebeldes y he venido a eliminarlos. No te preocupes, te estoy guardando alguna otra escoria. Ha llegado el momento de eliminarlos en nombre de nuestro glorioso Emperador- apenas lo menciono con malicia, a Lia se le abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero estos aldeanos son inocentes!, ¡Ni siquiera saben luchar!- exclamo Lia alterada y asustada.

-Te diré lo mismo que dije a alguien quien fue la mayor vergüenza del Imperio. En una guerra, los inocentes son solo guerreros que aún no son entrenados…si se dejan vivir, se levantaran en armas en contra del Imperio- dijo con malicia Kang, para luego entre sus ropas saco a un pequeño niño conejito, el pequeño se veía totalmente aterrado y lloraba a mares.

-Ya pequeñín…pronto te reunirás con tu madre…-hablo con burla y malicia Kang para luego entre sus ropas sacar una espada Dao y levantarla al pequeño…sus intenciones eran más que claras. Lia no pudo soportarlo más y entre su armadura, saco unas agujas y las lanzo hacia Kang, pero, aunque se lanzaron a alta velocidad a Kang, el las logro agarrarlas con su ¿pie?. El las sostuvo para luego tirarlas al piso y soltó al niño, para que este último corrió a esconderse.

-Con que es cierto lo que me dijeron…tu eres la Líder de esta rebelión- dijo con seriedad Kang, para luego reírse- espero que me entretengas un poco- dijo divertido para luego quitarse su túnica y una vez que se la quitó, podemos ver como es. Kang era un Mono dorado de nariz chata, ojos violetas, cicatriz de un corte en la parte de su boca en el lado izquierdo, apariencia algo corpulenta. Su vestimenta constituye de una pechera y hombreras plateadas con grabado de dragones, unos pantalones color negro, con un cinturón metálico color plata, muñequeras en sus brazos adornadas de rubíes. Y en su espalda cargaba una colosal hacha de doble filo de color negro.

-Sí, yo lo soy- hablo con seriedad Lia mientras agarraba su lanza y se ponía en posición de combate- Y no permitiré que Siwang siga esclavizando a mi pueblo y a todos los demás ¡Por la libertad! - grito ella mientras alzaba su lanza. Apenas la alzo, los quienes estaban hace unos minutos en el salón secreto con ella, saltaron desde los tejados y ellos corrieron hacia los soldados Imperiales y estos también se lanzaron con hacia la batalla.

Lia también iba a ir a la batalla, pero sorpresivamente. Ella fue tacleada por Kang, fue tan fuerte la tacleada que inclusive llegaron a lo que era al final de un pequeño barranco y empezaron a rodar…

-¡Lia!- grito Yao al ver eso y él se iba a dirigir a ayudarla, pero los soldados les cerraron el paso. Mientras que la batalla seguía en la aldea, Kang y Lia pararon de rodar cuando termino la colina y llegaron a lo que era a la orilla de la cascada. Mientras que Kang se levantó rápidamente, saco su hacha y trato de clavársela en el pecho de Lia. Pero ella rápidamente rodo para esquivar el ataque y en el suelo le dio una patada en el estómago de Kang, la patada no lo lastimo, pero si lo alejo un poco, lo suficiente para que Lia se levantara y agarraba su lanza que estaba en el suelo. Ambos contendientes empezaron a caminar en círculo para esperar el ataque de su adversario.

-¿Enserió quieres ser parte de un Imperio que se ha formado sobre una montaña de cadáveres y lágrimas?- cuestiono Lia con enojo mientras lo miraba fijamente y comenzaba a soltar uno que otro gruñido.

-¿Un Imperio que se volverá en el más poderoso que China haya visto?, ¿Uno donde yo soy el General Absoluto de todo la Fuerza Armada?...eso no suena nada mal- contesto sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento Kang. Lia le gruño más fuerte al escuchar eso, para luego ella lanzar un corte con su lanza, Kang logró esquivar el ataque al hacerse un lado, momento que aprovecho para atacar con su lanza en dirección a la cabeza, pero Lia puso su lanza para bloquear el ataque. Ambos comenzaron en tratar de ganarle a su adversario con sus respectivas armas, que, aunque Lia era más grande que Kang, el demostraba del por qué era el General del Ejercito de China.

-¡Ríndete!, ¡Tú no puedes ganarme!- declaro Kang mientras ambos se observaba fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Jamás!, ¡Hoy pagaras por quitarle el Honor al Ejercito de China!- exclamo ella enojada. Pero al escuchar esas palabras, Kang se ríe divertido.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, ¿Dices que yo se lo quite?- pregunto divertido Kang, que mientras hablaba, se apoyó en uno de sus pies y con el otro lo llevo atrás de su espalda…

-¡Si!

-Hay gatita, yo logre que el Ejercito se volviera más fuerte. Porque el Honor…¡Esta muy sobrevalorado!- grito Kang para luego…

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito Lia de dolor al sentir un terrible corte en su piel, cuando bajo su mirada, se dio cuenta que uno de los pies de Kang tenía agarrada una espada Dao y esa misma arma, se la había clavado en su rodilla derecha. Lia rápidamente retrocedió de Kang y se alejó lo más posible, ya que, a sus espaldas, estaba la cascada, pero eso sí, se tambaleo un poco, ella se apoyó un poco en su lanza y bajo un poco la mirada para ver su herida…gran error. Ya que mientras que seguía viéndola, Kang agarro tierra del suelo y se lanzó a ella. Lia sintió el ardor en sus ojos, provocando que no viera. Aprovechando su ceguera, Kang salto y giro sobre su propio eje para lanzar una poderosa patada giratoria a la cabeza de la Leona, ella lo recibió de lleno y como estaba atrás de la cascada, la lanzo directa al agua.

Kang observo con seriedad como el cuerpo de Lia y su arma chocaron con el agua, él estuvo atento cuando ella saliera, pero no lo hacía…

-Vamos gatita, apenas nos estamos divirtiendo- menciono Kang con una sonrisa divertida, pero al ver que ella no salía del agua, Kang sorpresivamente empezó a bajar desde la colina. Sus saltos eran perfectamente habilites y precisos, justo como se esperaría de cualquier Mono. Una vez que llego a mitad de camino, él se lanzó directo al agua. Pasaban varios segundos y el no aparecía, cuando de repente, Kang salió de la superficie y en sus brazos estaba agarrando a Lia, que se encontraba totalmente inconsciente.

Una vez que Kang llego a la superficie, coloco a Lia boca abajo, pero ella no reaccionaba. Kang se acercó su oído al pecho de Lia, justo donde estaba su corazón. Kang sonrió con malicia y algo siniestro, su cara se separó, se paró enfrente de Lia, para luego quitarle su pechera roja. Una vez que se la quitó, donde ahora solo tenía unas vendas en su pecho. Kang alzo su pucho y con fuerza golpeo el estómago de Lia.

-Pfff…-el golpe fue tan fuerte que logro que Lia escupiera toda el agua que tenía en sus pulmones y volviera a la conciencia, pero antes de que se volviera a recuperar…

-Se acabó- susurro Kang en el oído de Lia y antes de que ella reaccionara, Kang empezó a golpearla salvajemente en su estómago y pecho. Lia no podía hacer nada, apenas quería cubrirse en una parte, Kang la golpeaba de otra parte y aunque quería escapar, Kang no se lo permito.

-Pf…pf…-Lia solamente tosía por la intensidad de los golpes. Al principio solamente tosía saliva, pero ahora comenzó a escupir sangre, eran tan intensos los golpes que casi volvería a estar inconsciente, pero Kang se dio y le propino una terrible cachetada, fue tan fuerte que inclusive la marca de su mano quedo marcada en la mejilla.

-¡No te atrevas a quedarte inconsciente!...-exclamo enojado Kang, para luego sonreír maliciosamente-…hasta que te de mi gran golpe de gracias.

Apenas lo dijo, Kang logro levantar el cuerpo de Lia en sus brazos, para luego alzarla lo más que podía del suelo.

-Una vez que acabe contigo, seguirá ese apestoso pueblo- aseguro Kang con malicia, aunque Lia casi ya estaba inconsciente, logro escucharlo.

-Por…favor...- susurro ella mientras que de su boca y nariz seguía sangrando.

-Hm…-emitió un sonido confundido Kang.

-Ten…pie..piedad…con el…pu…pueblo...sus…habitantes…no…no...tienen…nada...que ver…con la rebelión…por favor…-suplico en tono rogante Lia, casi apenas se si pudo escuchar lo que dijo, pero Kang la entendió perfectamente, pero el solamente sonrió siniestramente.

-Creo que olvidaste mi filosofía; Golpea Primero, Golpea Duro y la más importante, Sin Piedad…-anuncio Kang para luego lanzar a Lia en el aire y antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, Kang se paró de sus manos y junto sus pies para formar un gran puño, provocando que la espalda baja de Lia golpeara fuertemente los pies de Kang.

-¡UGH!...ahhh…- Lia emitió un grito seco al recibir el devastador golpe y de su boca salió una gran cantidad de sangre en forma de escupitajo. Ya no pudo aguantar más y cayó en la inconciencia.

-Fue algo aburrido. Entretenido, pero aburrido- hablo para sí mismo Kang mientras seguía en la misma posición, el solo hizo un movimiento con sus pies y el cuerpo de Lia se cayó al suelo.

-Sería tan fácil cortar ese cuello tuyo- dijo Kang siniestramente mientras que con su pie movia el cuerpo de Lia boca arriba, pero solamente agarro una de sus piernas y la comenzó arrastrar- pero no lo hare, tienes suerte que el Emperador quiere ver con vida al Líder Rebelde- expreso Kang algo molesto.

Unos cuantos minutos, Kang llego al pueblo arrastrando el cuerpo de Lia, sin importarle que se lastimara en el proceso y lo que vio fue que sus soldados habían despedazado a los rebeldes, ya que no hubo ninguna baja de ellos, tenían raspones y moretones en sus cuerpos, pero nada graves.

-General, ¿Qué hacemos con los Rebeldes sobrevivientes? - pregunto un soldado mientras señalaba al suelo, ya que había unos cuantos sobrevivientes vivos, entre ellos Yao, que intentaba arrastrarse. Kang se acercó a él y sin decir nada, el blandio su hacha y la clavo en la espalda de Yao, matándolo al instante. Kang volvió a guardar su arma, para despues voltear a ver a sus soldados.

-Rematen a todos los rebeldes heridos- expreso sin remordimiento Kang para luego seguir arrastrando el cuerpo de Lia y alejarse del pueblo.

-¡Ah!, y antes de irse. Quemen todo el pueblo y esta noche, no hay sobrevivientes- expreso el finalmente siniestramente, para luego comenzar alejarse.

-Si señor- expresaron los soldados, para luego caminar hacia los heridos.

Lo único que ahora se escuchó en ese pueblo fue la piel siendo atravesada, gritos de dolor, lloriqueos de los más jóvenes y también se empezó a oler a gran quemazón…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

Horas más tarde, se empezaban a presenciar los nuevos rayos de Sol en la Ciudad Prohibida, donde se ve como sus ciudadanos se levantaban a un nuevo día, pero lamentablemente, un día común para ellos. Al vivir en la misma Ciudad donde vive el Emperador Siwang, hay grandes desventajas; triple de guardias rondando por las calles, impuestos más doblados, estrictos códigos, pero, sobre todo, más necesidades de la mano de obra civil para el Imperio.

Pero nos concentramos en el Palacio del Emperador, más precisamente en lo que era el Salón del Trono, donde el Emperador solía estar sentado para ver y recibir las peticiones de su pueblo…

En la sala, podemos ver que había varios gorilas impotentes como soldados Imperiales y en la sima del cuarto, ya que había varias escaleras y donde se encontraba el trono del Emperador, alguien se encontraba sentado en el. El ser quien estaba sentado, era un León de melena pequeña negra y al mismo tiempo elegante, pelaje naranja y ojos cafés. Su vestimenta constituye de una túnica fina de color rojo con detalles de color dorado, al igual que una cinta del mismo color. Sobre su cabeza tenía una clase de corona hecha de oro, e incrustada estaban diamantes de alto valor.

El León miraba directamente a lo que era un conejo, el pequeño por su expresión se notaba nervioso.

-Para que has venido al Palacio…-hablo con autoridad el León.

-Mmm…disculpe por el atrevimiento, pero…-menciono el conejo asustado.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto seriamente el León.

-Yo quisiera esperar…para que el Emperador…¡perdón!, para que el Glorioso…

-Olvídate de ese tonto escamoso, ¡Yo soy quien está a cargo!, asique si quieres que te escuche tu petición, más te vale que comiences hablar- dijo molesto él. Y el conejo asintió con miedo.

-Si…si…-contesto el, para luego aclarar su garganta- bueno vera alteza…gran alteza…el motivo de mi visita…- empezó a hablar o más bien dicho a suplicar el conejo por ayuda, pero mientras que él estaba hablando, el León no le prestaba ningún tipo de interés, es más, el solo bebía de una copa de oro una bebida suya. Cuando el conejo termino de hablar, el León paso su trago y luego vio seriamente al conejo.

-No me importa o interesa que tu familia no tenga…disculpa, ¿Qué cosa era? - pregunto el entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Amm…comida…-contesto el conejo nervioso.

-¡JA!, ¡pues debieron de haberlo pensado antes de nacer en la miseria!- exclamo el León- ya escuche lo suficiente, sáquenlo de mi Palacio. ¡Siguiente! - ordeno el a los guardias.

-¡Pero…!- cuando iba el a suplicar, dos guardias lo agarraron y comenzaron arrástralo por todo el pasillo de la sala.

El León comenzó a sobarse un poco la cabeza por la molestia que le producía al escuchar los gritos del conejo- que idiota…-dijo el cerrando sus ojos.

-El único idiota eres tu Zhao, por querer gobernar China a las espaldas del Emperador Siwang- Zhao alzo su cabeza y al voltear a la derecha, vio quien le hablo fue Jade Tusk.

-Vaya, ya cuando el día no pudiera estar peor, llega a mi vista una mujer. Ya es suficiente ver a esa tonta ave entre los pasillos, también tengo que ver a una colmilluda- hablo con burla Zhao mientras le sonreía con superioridad, provocando que ella lo mirara molesta.

-Yo te aconsejo que mejor te calles, a menos que quieras que el Emperador te escuche- aconsejo Jade Tusk molesta.

-Pf…no me importa lo que ese patético escamoso me escuche, ya que, gracias a mí, él tiene el trono- hablo con arrogancia y superioridad Zhao.

-¿Gracias a ti?.

Cuando Zhao escucho esa voz llena de autoridad, severa y al mismo tiempo, algo tenebrosa. Su sonrisa de confianza fue remplazada por una de pavor y cuando volteo hacia atrás del lado izquierdo, comprobó sus temores…atrás suyo se encontraba Siwang.

-¡Oh!, ¡Buenos días mi Grande, Poderoso, Impotente, Glorioso…!- Zhao se empezó a callar cuando observo que Siwang lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Enserio que sus ojos asustan a cualquiera.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, que para el León lo sintió como horas, Zhao al apenas darse cuenta, seguía sentado en el Trono, asique él se levanta y empieza sacudirlo mientras le sonreía a su Emperador.

-Me alegra de verlo mi Glorioso Emperador, estaba a punto de informarle a Jade que…-Zhao fue callado cuando Siwang lo agarró del cuello con una de sus garras curveadas y al ser más alto, lo levanto con mucha facilidad.

-No me importa que te hagas cargo de un ciudadano Zhao. Lo que me importa es el hecho de que mandaras a incendiar un Valle sin mi autoridad- dijo enojado Siwang mientras apretaba más su agarra, lastimándolo más.

-Pero…pero Emperador…lo hice…en el Valle en donde…vivían ese Panda obeso y los 5 Fracasados…-Zhao lo menciono con temor. Pero luego fue soltado, cayendo al suelo, pero Siwang lo piso con su pie en la cabeza.

-Más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir o que de verdad no haya ningún sobreviviente en el ataque. Por qué o sino, lo pagaras mucho más…-dijo el para luego dejarlo de pisar, para después patearlo en uno de sus costados, provocando que Zhao rodara todas las escaleras, hasta llegar hasta el piso.

-No te necesito para nada. Lárgate de mí vista- ordeno Siwang para luego sentarse en su trono y que Jade se colocara su lado con los brazos detrás de su espalda. Pero antes de sentarse, los guardias rápidamente gracias a unas sogas, taparon algunas ventas. Ventanas que ahora bloqueaban la luz del sol en lo que era las escaleras y trono del Emperador dejando todo a oscuras, hasta que Jade Tusk encendió unas antorchas que estaban en cada lado del trono, dejando que los ojos rojos de Siwang se reflejaran más en la oscuridad.

-Si…mi gran y poderoso Emperador- menciono Zhao un poco molesto e inclinándose ante él, para luego empezar a retirarse, aunque eso sí, agarrándose en el costado donde recibió la patada…

-Ah y una cosa más. Jade con sus habilidades de combate y Ling con su gran mente por crear el proyecto ¨Prosperidad¨. Son mejores que tu- sentencio seriamente Siwang mientras volvía a sacar un poco su lengua. Zhao lo escucho, y discretamente empezó a gruñirle. Le era muy molesto el escuchar que el escamoso pensara que esas mujeres sean superiores a él.

-¿Acaso me estas gruñendo?- cuestionó Siwang neutral mente, provocando que Zhao volteara a verlo nervioso.

-Por…pospuesto que no…Emperador…me retiro…-contesto el nervioso, para rápidamente salir y evitar la mirada de Siwang. Cuando Zhao salió del salón del trono, de inmediato ingreso una Leoparda de las Nieves y se acercó lo suficiente para que el Emperador la viera mejor.

-Disculpe la interrupción Emperador, pero…el jefe de la aldea en que ataco el misterioso guerrero y la capitana de la guardia de la misma ya han llegado…-hablo ella formalmente.

-Hazlos pasar- declaro el neutral mente, lo que ella se inclinó con respeto y fue por los mencionados.

Mientras que estaban esperando, Jade Tusk volteo a ver a su Emperador, pero que, al mismo tiempo, también para ella era…

-Maestro, ¿Por qué no se desase de Zhao de una vez por todas?, su gran codicia por el poder, solo se puede comparar con su cobardía- cuestiono Jade confundida mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Zhao será eliminado cuando yo lo vea necesario…además, no le falta mucho para que termine de consumir mi paciencia- contesto Siwang mientras que con su cola agarraba la corona que portaba Zhao, que se le cayó de su cabeza cuando él lo pateo. Pero en vez de que se la pusiera en la cabeza, Siwang solamente la tira lejos de su vista.

Apenas termino de hablar el, las puertas del salón del Trono se abrieron y de ellos entraron lo que era la Leoparda de las Nieves de antes y detrás de ella aparecieron lo que era el Cerdo Chong y la Capitana Loba, aunque ellos caminaban más lento; el primero por el temor por ver al gran Emperador de China, y el mismo quien ha logrado matar a cada rival que se le oponga. Y la primera, por las fracturas que tenía casi por todo el cuerpo, ella no tenía su armadura del Imperio, solo tenía una blusa y pantalón de color café y se apoyaba con un bastón para caminar, pero se notaba que se le dificultaba caminar…o mantenerse consiente, y eso es algo que el Emperador noto.

-He aquí a ambos Emperador- presento la Leoparda de las Nieves mientras los señalaba. Chong con sumo respeto y temor se arrodillo ante él, mientras que la Capitana solo se inclinó su cuerpo un poco, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar gemir de dolor y empezar a quejarse silenciosamente.

-Patética…-se burló Chong del estado de ella, pero Siwang lo escucho, provocando que entrecerrara sus ojos.

-Guardias y tú, déjenos un momento a solas- ordeno el seriamente y también señalaba a la Leoparda. La mencionada y los Gorilas sin excepciones acataron su orden y salieron del Salón, dejándolo solo a Siwang, Jade Tusk, Chong y a la Capitana.

-¿Saben por qué ambos están aquí?- cuestiono el neutralmente y los observaba molesto.

-Si mi glorioso Emperador, si lo sé- contesto Chong mientras se levantaba de su reverencia- ¡Es porque ella tuvo la culpa! - declaro el enojado mientras señalaba a la Capitana.

-¡Esto…!- cuando ella iba a defenderse, sintió un inmenso dolor que recorría por todo su costado, provocando que parara. Al ver eso, Chong vio una mayor oportunidad para que el saliera libre y sin ningún castigo.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamo el, para luego ver a Siwang- mi Glorioso Emperador, la aldea fue atacada por un Oso salvaje y enorme. Yo me quede noqueado tratando de defender su dinero de él, y cuando despierto, me informal que los soldados no fueron capaces de detenerlo y lo que es peor aún, ¡ella le dio una suma importante de dinero para que él se largara!

-No…eso…es...mentí…-la Capitana fue interrumpida cuando sorpresivamente Chong le dio un golpe en las costillas y luego le la empujo contra el suelo, provocando que ella se cayera al suelo y comenzara en agarrarse su costado, retorcerse de dolor y, sobre todo, que empezara a sollozar un poco por el golpe. Tal vez el cerdo no era para nada fuerte, pero como ataco a alguien justo en donde tenía sus fracturas graves, no era sorprendente que la derribara con facilidad.

-Ve mi Gran Emperador. Las mujeres no pueden ser parte de su gran ejército y mucho menos si son iguales de patéticas como ella…aunque claro, todas lo son…-declaro el mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia, pero el hacerla, no se daba cuenta que en Siwang se mostró tenso por la gran furia que sentía en el interior al ver sus acciones y, sobre todo, por escuchar esas palabras.

Jade Tusk se mantuvo al margen de todo lo que escucho y vio, pero cuando vio que su Maestro se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia los dos, ya supo lo que iba a venir…

La Capitana estaba en el suelo retorciéndose, e incluso empezó a toser sangre. Cuando sintió una presencia delante de ella, como pudo alzo la mirada y lo que vio fue la gran figura del Emperador parado a solo unos centímetros de ella.

-Por favor…Emperador…no…le…crea…-suplico la Capitana agónicamente. Siwang no mostro ningún sentimiento, pero con Chong…

-¡Guarda silencio!, ¡El Gran Emperador no soportara a escoria en sus filas!- exclamo Chong con confianza y aliviado de que su plan dio frutos.

-Tienes razón. No soportare a tener escoria en mis filas…-hablo finalmente Siwang fríamente, para gran pavor de la Capitana y felicidad de Chong. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera que iba a pasar. Detrás de la túnica blanca de él, salió su larga y gran escamosa cola. La mencionada se enrolló rápidamente alrededor del cuello de Chong y lo elevo en el aire. Chong inútilmente trataba de soltarse, pero Siwang empezó a aplicar más fuerza en ella y solo a los pocos segundos, se escuchó como todos los huesos del cuello del cerdo se rompían. Luego Siwang aflojo el agarre de su cola, provocando que el cuerpo de Chong cayera inerte al suelo.

-Fue un gran idiota al pensar que podía engañarme- declaro enojado Siwang, luego de relajarse un poco, bajo su mirada para ver a la Capitana, quien estaba impactada por lo que observo.

-Ahora dime, ¿ese Oso te dijo su nombre o sabes a donde se dirigía? - ordeno él.

La Capitana cuando estaba a punto de decirle que el Oso se llamaba Rakim y que se dirigía al Ex Valle de la Paz, ya que se enteró gracias a su antiguo jefe le dijo, ella se quedó callada. Ya que recordó como él le perdonó la vida…podía haberla matado…pero no lo hizo…la perdono….

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono impacientemente Siwang, sacándola del trance.

-Yo…lo siento Emperador, pero no sé quién es o adonde se fue…me desmalle apenas cuando me rompió mis huesos…no me revelo nada…-declaro ella débilmente. Siwang se quedó callado con lo que escucho, provocando que la Capitana se llenara de miedo en el interior por temor a que él no le creyera…

-Tienes días libres hasta que te recuperes de tus fracturas Soldado. Pero una vez recuperadas, tendrás que hacer horas extras para recuperar el tiempo perdido- declaro Siwang neutralmente,

-Si…gracias…Emperador…-contesto la Capitana aliviada, y queriendo irse lo más pronto posible, pero sus fracturas la mantuvieron en el suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse sola. Siwang se dio cuenta, para luego voltear a ver a Jade Tusk, quien seguía arriba.

-Jade- apenas la llamo, la mencionada ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Si maestro?.

-Escóltala y llévala al hospital más cercano y ordénale a los guardias que se lleven esa porquería de aquí- ordeno el mientras señalaba el cuerpo del cerdo.

-Si Maestro- declaro ella mientras se inclinaba un poco en forma de reverencia, para luego colocarse a lado de la Capitana, para después ayudarla a ponerse de pie y después ayudarle como soporte para caminar.

Siwang luego de que viera como Jade y la Capitana salían del Salón, el camino y volvió a sentarse en su trono. Y cuando llegaron los Guardias para volver a sus posiciones y llevarse el cuerpo, entre los pasillos apareció volando rápidamente dos soldados Imperiales, mas precisamente, dos buitres.

-Mi estimado Emperador…traemos noticias importantes…-hablo uno entre jadeos.

-Que desean- contesto el seriamente. Luego vio como ambos hacían un movimiento entre los ojos, como si estuvieran nerviosos de hablar.

-No tengo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué quieren? - cuestiono Siwang molesto. Apenas lo dijo, los buitres se notaban nerviosos para dar la noticia, incluso discretamente sacaron un Yuan y lo lanzaron en el aire, este cayo. Provocando que uno de ellos celebrara en el interior y el otro maldijera por perder. El Buitre perdedor se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Bueno…vera mi Emperador…nosotros venimos informar que…que…el General Kang logro acabar con la futura rebelión de la aldea por el rio…

-Aja…espero que traiga con vida a su líder… -interrumpió Siwang seriamente.

-Si señor…de hecho ya está en los calabozos y…está siendo cruelmente torturada por el General- contesto uno de ellos, aun nerviosos.

-¿Torturada?...con que es una mujer…mientras no la mate para que la interrogue yo mismo, puede hacerle cualquier cosa que le plasca…- contesto Siwang encogiéndose de hombros-…pero espero que él y ninguno de ustedes o cualquier soldado respete mi regla para cualquier esclavo que traigan- sentencio el con malicia y viéndolos fijamente, lo que ambos buitres trajeron grueso por el miedo.

-No…no…señor.

-Bien, si eso es todo. Pueden irse-ordeno Siwang e iba levantarse del trono, pero los Buitres no se fueron, señal que tenían algo más que decir.

Y…en la Ciudad…Ciudad Gongmen…

Mientras que afuera de la Sala, Jade Tusk prácticamente estaba cargando a la Capitana, ya que la Loba ya casi caía en la inconciencia y ya casi no tenía fuerzas, y estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos; ya que últimamente siente que pronto se avecinara un cambio tan drástico en el Imperio, aunque para ella le resultaba difícil de creer, después de todo, lo que le comento su Maestro, solo queda una Maestra de Kung Fu…

Pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando entre una de las columnas apareció Zhao, y por su mirada, se notaba molesto.

-Más te vale que me respetes a la próxima vez que nos veamos. Por qué o sino, me lo pagaras- sentencio Zhao enojado y mostraba sus colmillos, tal vez para cualquiera seria intimidante, pero para Jade no. Solamente siguió caminando pasando de lado de él. Provocando molestia de parte de Zhao, lo que el agarro de uno de los brazos a la Capitana.

-Yo te sugirió que la sueltes, ya que el Emperador dio la orden de llevarla a un hospital- declaro Jade molesta, Zhao gruño molesto y lentamente la soltó. Jade sin decir ninguna palabra más, se volvió acomodar a la Capitana y seguía con su recorrido. Pero Zhao nunca dejo de verla, es más, se notaba totalmente furioso por lo que escucho.

-Ba, pues yo que tú me cuidaría mi espalda y en especial ese tonto escamoso…-susurro Zhao furioso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡ZHAO VEN DE INMEDIATAMENTE!- se escuchó el grito de furia de Siwang por todo el pasillo. Zhao dio un pequeño brinco del susto, y ahora fue de inmediato a ver a su Emperador, aunque eso sí, su rostro reflejaba temor.

Jade también escucho el grito de su maestro, asique decidió dejar a la Capitana rápidamente en el hospital y luego iría de inmediato para saber que habrá ocasionado el grito

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Ex-Valle de la Paz**

 **Horas Antes**

Aun de madrugada, donde paro finalmente la lluvia, todos los aldeanos estaban descansando en sus hogares o trataban, ya que siempre existía el temor de que algún soldado Imperial interrumpieran sus casas.

Pero nos concentramos en la colina donde antiguamente se hallaba el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, que tristemente, ahora estaba totalmente seco, el cual no tenía ninguna hoja. Pero podemos presenciar cómo había alguien que, con una de sus manos, se recargaba en el tronco del Durazno. Ese alguien era el León Meng.

Meng acariciaba el Durazno y lo observaba con tristeza y al mismo tiempo, con respeto.

-Me hubiera encantado verte en tu mejor momento- menciono Meng al árbol, como si el mencionado lo escuchara. Luego Meng soltó un suspiro y dejo de acariciarlo.

-Pero no puedo lamentarme más. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - cuestiono el con amabilidad. Espero unos cuantos segundos, como si el Durazno le pudiera contestar, pero misteriosamente, una corriente le dio en el lado izquierdo de Meng, provocando que el volteara de ese lado.

Pero una vez que volteo, se dio cuenta de un gran detalle. Meng se acercó más a la orilla de la colina para ver mejor, pero una vez que lo hizo, se dio cuenta que había una gran cantidad de luces dirigiéndose al Valle. Meng volteo a ver al Durazno, para luego sonreírle, luego le dio una reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde se presentaron dos futuros villanos que tendrán nuestros héroes.**

 **Y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, titulado ¨Una Reunión del Destino¨…creo que ya tendrán una idea de lo que se tratara: D**

 **Y antes de despedirme, dejare otra escena extra, si les está gustando, coméntenmelo y se harán en cada capítulo.**

* * *

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Escena Extra**

Tigresa estaba dentro de un establecimiento. Ella está en posición de loto y cerrando los ojos, para poder meditar. Empezó a meditar desde que tuvo esa visión del Maestro Oogway, meditaba el cómo serían esos guerreros que han sido escogidos por el destino, pensaba cuantos seria, pensaba el cómo los buscaría, pero, sobre todo, pensaba el cómo los convencería para que se unieran a ella para poder derrotar a Siwang y a su ejército.

-Paz Interior…Paz Interior…-repetía Tigresa mientras seguía meditando, sabía perfectamente que tal vez y solo tal vez, esa era una clave para poder vencer a Siwang en un combate mano a mano, con Paz Interior y la otra era Creer en sí misma. Pero a ella se le dificulta mucho, ya que sabía que, para poder tener la Paz, lo único que se necesita es el superar y aceptar todo el dolor y tragedias que han pasado en su vida…

-Hm…-Tigresa empezó a mostrar gestos de incomodidad, incluso apretó sus puños, cerro fuertemente más sus ojos e incluso su respiración se empezó a dificultar. Ya que en su mente pasaban varias escenas de su vida, pero, sobre todo, empezó a escuchar voces del pasado.

 _-¡Aléjate Monstruo!_

 _-¡Corran!, ¡Escóndanse del Monstruo de Bao Gu!_

 _-Tú no eres nada…_

 _-¡Gata miedosa!..._

-¡Ugh!- exclamo Tigresa al ahora en su mente, empezar a recordar cuando vio por primera vez a Siwang.

 _-Tigresa…es demasiado fuerte…_

 _-¡No se rindan!, ¡¿Qué quieres?!_

 _-Solo su extinción…_

 _-Lo siento…por…no decírtelo…antes…pero…yo…siempre he estado…orgulloso de ti…hija…_

 _-¡Po!...¡puedo aun…luchar!…ugh…_

 _-¡No Tigresa!, ¡No puedes!, ¡Apenas puedes mantener de pie, estas sangrando y tienes varios hueso rotos!...yo peleare contra el solo…_

 _-Ugh…no Po…ugh…no lo permitiré…no…voy a…perderte…ugh…no lo permitiré…como…ugh…_

 _-Y yo tampoco voy a perderte…_

Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar el pasado e incluso empezó a tratar de controlar su respiración. Sabía que tenía que aceptar lo que paso y vivir con ello para poder conseguir la Paz Interior…¿pero cómo podría aceptarlo?, ¿Cómo podría aceptar perder todo lo que amo?, ¿Cómo podría acepar que fallo en proteger a China?, ¿Cómo podría aceptar que su familia está muerto, por causa de un auténtico monstruo?...

 _Toc, Toc, Toc_

Los sonidos de la puerta de madera la sacaron de su mente, a Tigresa le extraño, ya que hace nadie venia aquí. Rápidamente, se levantó y se puso su blusa dorada de mangas largas y se puso alerta para cualquier cosa.

-¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Tigresa escucho como una voz llamaba desde afuera del establecimiento, ella espero pacientemente para cualquier sorpresa.

-¿No podrá servirme un plato de Fideos?, escuche hace tiempo que el Restaurante " Guerrero Dragón Fideos y Tofú" vendían los mejores Fideos…aunque en mi opinión, debería de hacer un mantenimiento del lugar…-dijo la voz de afuera, para luego empezar a reírse divertido. Ah Tigresa no supo cómo tomarse ese comentario, pero mientras se acercaba a la puerta, su nariz empezó a detectar el olor a sangre, lo que provoco que se pusiera en posición de combate.

-Vamos abran…no querrán que me aguade más, ja,ja,ja,ja…-volvió a reírse divertido la voz de su chiste. Pero Tigresa no lo escucho, ya que si era alguna clase de asesino o mercenario que la descubriera, tendría que incapacitarlo antes de que se expanda la noticia que sigue con vida…

* * *

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Espero que nos veamos pronto.**


End file.
